


Heartache

by HonestBreath



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Reality TV, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestBreath/pseuds/HonestBreath
Summary: I decided to write a story from the perspective of multiple islanders throughout the show... The story will pick up after the disaster recoupling.Rahim and Charlie had been coupled up since day 1 when Henrik chose her. The story will continue until the end of the game and then will probably continue post-villa. This will most likely be a long story so I'm excited to finish this!I based the story on what happens in the game but I hate the dialogue and some other things so it's not exactly how everything goes down....I'm originally from the US so if there are words that make no sense.... thats why. :)Enjoy y'all!
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Carl/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Girls Secret Trip

**_CHARLIE_ **

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Charlies eyes struggled to adjust to the glare as she tried to read the message across her screen. Struggling to see, she looks over to see all the other girls sitting up and reading a text as well.

“What does the message say?” Charlie blurts out with a yawn.

Lottie glared at her, “Dressing room, now.”

_That was weird._

Charlie rolls over to say something to Ibrahim, then realizes Henrik was laying next to her.

_I almost forgot the events that took place last night. Henrik chose me before Ibrahim had a chance to. Would Rahim even have picked me? I think he would have… but things have been so weird lately between us. It feels like the universe doesn’t want us to be together._

Charlie stumbles out of bed quietly to find all the girls huddled together in the dressing room. She finally reads the message across her phone mentioning something about a secret girls trip.

_I don’t have a good feeling about this. Rahim and I were supposed to chat this morning. If I don’t speak to him now I’ll be thinking about this all day…_

After the girls broke away from their chats to get ready Charlie quickly put on her go to swimsuit- a red one-piece with cut outs that resembled tiger stripes.

_I always get the worst tan lines in this suit._ Charlie thought with a giggle.

She rushed into the bedroom to find Rahim. Gently, she tapped on his shoulder to wake him up.

“Charlie? What’s going on?” Rahim said while yawning.

Charlie reached out to place her hand on his cheek. She started rubbing his cheekbone with her thumb sweetly, “Hey, I don’t have much time. The girls are going on some top-secret trip for the day. I need to talk to you before I leave or else I wont be able to enjoy the day.”

“Thanks for waking me, I would have been bricking it all day if you were gone before we got to chat…” Rahim replied while pulling her under the covers.

Giggling, Charlie replied “I just want to know where your head is at… I missed you last night.”

Ibrahim gently stroked her cheek like she did once before, “I missed you too. I don't know how we missed this, but Noah isn’t the only snorer. Lottie’s got it bad too. It was in my ear all night.” 

Charlie looked at him with a surprised look, “Really? That’s probably why its so loud at night.” She giggled. “So.. I just wanted to clear the air a little bit. I wasn’t expecting Henrick to choose me. At all. It completely threw me for a loop. I thought it was clear I only wanted to be with you…”

Ibrahim placed a sweet kiss on her forehead and replied, “I know, I could tell.” He paused a moment letting out a sigh, “I can’t believe this is the second time this happened to us, but I want you to know my feelings are still the same. I’ve loved getting to know you and this isn’t going to change anything. I’m going to talk to Henrik today and let him know that it wasn’t okay what he did last night. He should have at least pulled one of us for a chat.”

“Thanks,” Charlie replied while circling her fingers nervously along his strong biceps. “I told him last night that I wasn’t interested. He seemed upset but I think he saw it coming.”

Rahim smiled at her and pulled her in for a tender kiss. Their lips barely touched before she heard the girls in the distance.

“Charlie? Where are you?”

She could hear Lottie’s voice whispering in the room.

Charlie took her head out from under the covers and found the goth’s eyes, “I’ll meet you guys in one minute”

Lottie smirked and nodded walking out of the room.

Back under the covers Charlie whispered, “I guess I need to go, but Rahim… You’re all I want and no recoupling is going to change that.” She cupped the side of his face bringing it close to hers.

“I couldn’t agree more” Rahim replied before pressing a sweet, but gentle kiss onto her lips. The kiss was brief, but she melted under the touch of his lips. Charlie liked to take things slow and Rahim had respected her boundaries throughout their time in the villa. She wasn’t a prude by any means but doing bits with someone was something she took seriously. When they were chosen to spend the night in the hideaway they decided to spend the time to really get to know each other. They bonded over the shared love of all sports, especially golf. Rahim loved that about her because most girls didn't care to spend hours on the course, but Charlie was different. Her father was an avid golfer and taught her the love of the game (along with soccer (or as the brits call it "football", baseball, and American football.) They spent most of the hours talking about their favorite athletes and their favorite teams. 

That night Rahim also learned that Charlie lost her father when she was 10. It was the hardest thing she has ever been through. Her mother was from Bristol, England and her father from the deep south in America. Her mother was doing a semester abroad at the same uni her father was attending in Mississippi. She fell head over heels for the American and she chose to stay once her semester was over. 

“I’ll see you when I get back”

Rahim kissed her forehead one more time, “I’ll be waiting for you babe.”

Charlie quietly crawled out of bed, threw on her favorite wedges, a pair of sunnies, and made her way to the jeeps parked outside the villa.

“You alright babes? Lottie told us you weren’t feeling well.” Hope asked with a frown.

Charlie glanced at Lottie who was acting out someone throwing up.

“Yeah sorry girls, I guess dinner didn’t sit well with me last night, but I’m feeling much better now.” Charlie replied winking at Lottie. She smirked back and threw an arm around her shoulders, “Alright now that my girls here let’s head out! Girls trip!”

_Why do I feel like todays going to be all about drama? Priya and Hope haven’t spoken since last night. Maybe this will be good to get away from the guys from a while and sort this out between the girls first._

After a short jeep ride the girls pulled up to another villa.

_Oh no, I know what this place is….. its_

“O. M. G. Look at this place! ITS CASA AMOUR!” Chelsea screamed from the front seat of the jeep.

The girls all walked out of the jeep and walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ibrahim** _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Charlie left, Rahim couldn’t go back to sleep. He could still smell her Vanilla scent lingering in the sheets. He made his way to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea.

_I need to talk to Henrik today, but I also need to sort out my own head. It’s getting close to the end and I want to be sure Charlie’s the one I want by my side when all is over._

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the kettle screaming and Bobby making his way outside.

“Rahim the Dream! My man, how you feeling this morning?”

“Could be better. Can’t complain too much though, Charlie spoke to me before the girls left for their little day trip so now I’m trying to sort out my head.”

“Oh yea… about that day trip. The girls aren’t goi-----"

Suddenly Jakub walks in the kitchen followed by a visably upset Noah. Jakub pats Rahim on the back, “New girls mate! I don’t know about you but I’m excited.”

Bobby shook his head and turned back to Rahim, “Sorry mate, I noticed you weren’t in the room when we all woke up and got the text. I was trying to come out here to warn you. The girls are in Casa Amour.”

Ibrahim’s heart sunk, “Really?”

“Yeah man, were getting 6 new girls and the girls are getting 6 new guys.” 

_Fuck. I wish I had my clubs. I need to swing to relieve some of this stress._

“I don’t like this. No offense lad’s, but none of us are coupled up with who we want to be with.” 

Bobby looks down at the cup of tea in front of him, “I hope I can find someone. I haven’t had the best luck in here.”

_Poor Bobs. He has been in friendship couples since day 1. Charlie adores Bobby and I know she would love to see him happy._

His thoughts were interrupted by a text telling them to pack their partners suitcases.

Rahim hung back, “Henrik, can I have a chat?”

“Yeah, Rahim I just wanted to say sorry about last night. I thought Charlie was interested in me so I took a chance. Nothing happened last night, I promise. The girl basically gave me a lecture about how she was just being friendly and she only has eyes for you…” Henrik trailed off looking at the ground.

“Look I understand, she’s an awesome girl. We both just wished you would have given one of us the respect of coming and talking to us about it. It would have saved at least some drama last night.” Rahim said with a smile. 

“Sorry Rahim. Also, one more thing. Since I’m basically stuck in a friendship couple… I know this might put her at risk…. But I really, truly do want to find someone here….” Henrik realized he was rambling again. “I’m going to get to know the new girls.”

Rahim glared at him. _Fuck._ “Really?”

“Look I’m sorry mate but I can’t pass this up. The love of my life could walk through the villa any moment.”

_He’s right._

“I swear if she goes home because of this…” Rahim replied a little louder than he anticipated.

Henrik noticed Rahim’s clinched fists and took a step back, “Woah dude, I’m sorry but I'm not passing up this opportunity. Especially after almost being dumped.”

_Is he serious?_

Rahim took a step closer to Henrik when Noah came over to pull him back down to Earth, “Rahim, calm down. Everyone’s emotions are high. Let’s go pack the girls bags.”

Rahim nodded and followed Noah into the room.

After the guys finished packing their partners bags, Jakub made a comment about leaving something special for each of their girls in the bag. Rahim reached for his favorite shirt to pack for Charlie and folded it neatly. He briefly thought about asking Henrik to pack it for him, but decided not to and put it back in his wardrobe. He packed some of Lottie’s things and decided not to pack her anything special either.

\-------

It was time to meet the new girls. The boys were all sitting around the fire pit when they heard the clacking of the heels in the distance. Then his eyes fell on _her._

_Wow, she is stunning._

The girls all introduced themselves, but Rahim was only interested in the Irish girl with the curls.

_Shannon. Wow, those curves._

Shannon caught him staring and studied his face intensely. Rahim quickly looked away embarrassed.

Jakub walked over to one of the girls and whispered something in her ear. She giggled in response and they both disappeared inside the villa.

“Well that was fast,” Noah said with an unpleasant look on his face. He walked over to the kitchen leaving the rest of them behind. Gary got up to follow him leaving Henrik, Bobby, and Rahim with the rest of the new girls.

“Welcome to the Villa ladies! Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Captain B Smooth but you can just call me Bobby.” He said with a wink. One of the girls laughed while Shannon was still staring at Rahim.

_I have to get to know her._

The three of them were showing the girls around the villa. When they got to the roof terrace, they opened the door to see one of the new girls straddling Jakub and eating his face off.

_Thank God Noah isn’t here to see this._

They all left making their way downstairs to the couches. Before anyone could say anything, Gary got a text.

\-------------------

After their speed dating rounds were all over, Rahim made his way over to Shannon.

“Finally came and talked to me?” She said lowering her sunglasses.

“Couldn’t resist. So Shannon, what do you do?”

“I’m a professional poker player.”

_Damn. That’s hot._

“I guess you’re pretty good at reading people then?”

“The best” She said with a grin.

“Alright, try me then.” He said trying not to give anything away.

“You like me. I’m new and that excites you. For the first time in the villa your head is being turned. It’s making you question your feelings for Charlie. You also like my ass.” She said grinning.

“Damn. You are good.”

_I completely just forgot about Charlie. How is that even possible?_

“I’m a straight shooter and when I want something I go for it. I think you and I would get on really well.”

_“tink” I love that Irish accent._

“Well how could to say no to that?” He said matching her infectious grin.

“You’re not.” She placed a kiss on his cheek and stood up walking away from him. He watched her walk off and he knew he was in trouble.

_I’m so so so sorry Charlie._


	3. Casa Amour- Day 1

_**Charlie** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was lounging by the pool chatting after 2 tiring rounds of speed dating to get to know each other. Kassam made an impression on Charlie, but she knew it would probably be platonic.

_I miss Rahim. I hope the boys are all doing okay back in the villa. “I’ll be waiting for you.” Those were the words Rahim left her with. Is that still true?_

“Hello, Earth to Charlie?” Lottie teased her. “You got a text hun.”

“Oh, sorry.” All eyes were on her as she read the message.

_Girls, its time to head to the bedroom to claim a special delivery from your boys back at the Villa. #Baggagedrop #checkingin #unexpecteditem_

“Come on girls, let’s go see what all of this is about.” Hope said calmly.

_I wonder if Rahim snuck something in my suitcase._

The girls made their way into the room. Chelsea opened hers first to reveal some cute little sentimental gifts. Charlie snuck a glance over to Lottie who was trying to hide her disappointment. Charlie knew how much Lottie liked Gary so she mouthed “it’s going to be okay” in Lottie’s direction with a soft smile.

Charlie opened her suitcase next hoping to find something from Rahim.

_Maybe he gave me his superhero shirt. It would be nice to be wrapped in something that smells like him._

To her disappointment, she found a pair of Henrik’s underwear and a note that read “Wish you were here.”

_Did Henrik write this? That’s weird._

Charlie wandered over to Lottie’s suitcase to see what Rahim had packed her.

“I know were just mates but a little something would have been nice.” Lottie said with a frown. Tears started welling up in Charlie’s eyes as a bad feeling struck her gut. Lottie and Priya noticed and dragged her out of the room welcoming her in a hug once they got in the bathroom.

“I don’t know why I’m crying. I feel ridiculous.” Charlie whimpered through her staggered tears.

_Get yourself together_

“Are you kidding me? I would be concerned if you weren’t upset babes.” Lottie said while stroking her hair. “These past 24 hours have been a roller-coaster for you. I can’t even imagine how you’re feeling.”

“I guess so,” she replied while sniffling. “I just expected _something_ from him you know? I was even more surprised he didn’t pack you anything.”

“I was shocked but I was expecting something from someone else anyway….”

Priya looked up at the two girls holding back tears as well, “At least he didn’t send you someone else’s thong.”

Lottie’s chin hit the floor, “What? Seriously?!”

_Noah sent another woman’s pants?_

Priya let a tear escape her eyes and soon the rest followed, “They’re Hope’s. She saw my suitcase and looked at me. I think for a split second she felt sympathy towards me because she just grabbed them from my suitcase and threw them in hers before anyone else could see. I could see her smiling down at them and that’s when I knew Noah had chosen.”

_Damn, that’s messed up._

Lottie replied angrily, “That’s fucked Pri. He couldn’t do the decent thing telling you he wasn’t interested last night so he sends you Hope’s shit today? Fuck that, you deserve to have fun in here.”

“I thought I would be able to turn his head. I have such an insane crush on him it’s ridiculous. He’s everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner. I just wish he would have given us a chance.”

_Noah and Priya do seem like a great match. It’s a shame Hope stuck her claws in on Day 1. I might chat with Hope while were here away from the boys. Noah is one of my best mates in the house and I just don’t want to see him miserable._

“If Noah can’t see what an amazing girl you are then his loss. I mean that seriously. You’ve been such a rock to me in the Villa and any guy would be lucky to wake up next to you every morning.”

_That was cheesy but I couldn’t resist_

“Even though we got off to a rocky start, I couldn’t imagine the Villa without you Pri.” Lottie replied while nudging Priya’s arm with her elbow.

“Thanks guys. Were a total mess” Priya laughed.

Charlie looked in the mirror and all three girls had red puffy eyes from crying and mascara smeared under their eyes.

“We’ll definitely get the attention of the new boys now,” Charlie replied with a laugh.

Lottie hooked Charlie’s arm on one side and Priya’s arm on the other, “Come on angel’s, let’s go have some fun.”

_I don’t know what I would do without these two._

\---------

Darkness quickly fell over the night sky in Casa Amour. Everyone was sitting around the pool drinking and chatting. Priya seems to be getting on with Felix which took Charlie by surprise, but she was happy for her friend. Lottie also seemed to like Kassam, but Charlie knew that wasn’t going anywhere because Lottie is stuck on Gary.

Charlie talked with Carl for a good portion of the night. The chat was strictly friendly and she was grateful he wasn’t trying to make a move on her while she was vulnerable.

“I just feel like this is the most I’ve struggled since I’ve been here,” Charlie confides in the tech geek. “I miss Rahim, but on the other hand I can’t shake this bad feeling I have.” Charlie looked down at her hands and realized they were shaking slightly. "Part of me wonders if I jumped in too fast with him. I didn't even explore other options in the villa, even when he did."

When Priya showed up Ibrahim's head was definitely turned. It was only day 1 but Charlie had felt such a strong attraction to the pro-golfer. The next day Priya coupled up with Ibrahim and they were both open and honest about the whole thing with her which is something she respected. Charlie and Ibrahim continued to get to know each other despite his interest in Priya. As another day passed, Priya and Charlie's friendship began to grow and Charlie confessed her feelings were growing for Ibrahim. That night Ibrahim chose to couple up with Charlie over Priya. Priya was definitely attracted to Ibrahim, but she didn't have that spark that Charlie had talked about. It was also that night that Priya confessed her feelings for Noah to Charlie. 

Carl took her hands in his, “Look I’m just going to say it. You’re a beautiful person. In the two weeks I’ve seen you on the screen you’ve shown so much grace and class throughout the villa. I came into Casa Amour to try to turn your head, but right now you need a friend. I hope you'll let me be that for you.”

She studied him intently. She could tell he was being genuine. “Thanks for being so understanding. You’re a breath of fresh air in here, Carl.”

He pulled her in for a hug.

_I don’t want to be alone tonight._

“So, I know this is probably not what you had in mind when you came here, but would you like to share beds tonight, as mates of course?” She asked nervously. “I’d feel more comfortable with you than any of the other boys.” She bit her lip nervously.

Carl gave a sweet smile, “Yeah, of course we can. I know your head is going a million miles an hour right now, so I can respect that. Mates is perfect right now.”

They both headed in the villa to get ready for the night. Charlie decided to wear her silver silky pajamas that were more comfortable than they were sexy. She made her way to the bedroom where Carl was getting situated.

He caught her eye looked at her intently, “Hey, I just wanted to ask are you sure you’re okay sharing a bed? We don’t have to if it is too much for you. I don’t mind taking the day beds and give you your space.”

“That really means a lot to me that you would ask. Thanks Carl.... But I want to sleep next to you. It would be nice to have that comfort tonight.”

_He’s been such a gentleman. I know he won’t try anything during the night._

Charlie got under the covers and turned to face him, “Thank you for today. It really does mean a lot to me.”

He turned over to face her and opened his mouth to say something in return, but before he was able to Charlie turned over on her side with her back facing him. Reaching behind her, she grabbed his arm and draped it over her waist pulling him in for a cuddle. He put his other arm under her pillow and positioned himself into the infamous “big spoon” position as she began to purr. Snuggling closer he whispered into her ear, “Of course, Princess. Sweet dreams.”


	4. Something New

_**Bobby** _

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby woke up with one of the new girls, Kate, sleeping next to him. The two of them hit it off yesterday and decided they would couple up and explore things for the next few days. Her long dark hair was in a messy bun and she was curled up in a ball shivering.

 _Shit,_ Bobby realized during the night he had stolen all of the covers. Embarrassed, he gently pulled the covers back over her and kissed her forehead, careful not to disturb her, and climbed out of bed.

He made his way to his safe space, the kitchen. He loved waking up before the other islanders and starting his day in the place he loves most. He recalled from his conversation with Kate last night that she was a sucker for a good cinnamon bun. He knew the lights would come on at 7 am sharp, so he woke up at 5 to make sure he had more than enough time to make some for all the islanders, but specifically for her.

After putting the buns in the oven, Bobby got to work on his “mouth-watering icing” as his mother called it. He loved baking for her and did it every day while she was sick. Some of his favorite memories of them was walking in to her room every day and seeing how her face would light up when she saw whatever treat he had crafted just for her. Even when she was going through treatment and had no appetite, she still managed to at least take a bite and give Bobby her highest praise.

Once the icing was done, he grabbed his mug and filled it back up with coffee that he had made earlier. He made his way to the daybeds and saw Noah and Gary up and chatting. The sun was just starting to rise over the hills in the distance.

“Morning Lads’. Had a good cuddle out here under the stars?” Bobby cracked at them.

Gary dramatically wrapped his arms around Noah and looked up at him dreamily, “He’s just so pretty I couldn’t resist.” Gary chuckled out while Noah rolled his eyes at him shaking his head and laughing back.

“First Hope, then Priya, and now Gary? I’m going to need to get in on this action to see what the hype is.” Bobby stated while putting his mug down and jumping into bed.

“You two knock it off,” Noah stated while shoving the boys off the bed with a laugh.

Gary and Bobby sat back down on the bed as Noah spoke again, “I need to tell you guys something.”

“You secretly enjoyed that cuddle? It’s okay mate, were _irresistible.”_ Bobby said while grinning at Gary. That got a chuckle out of both of them.

“True, but no that’s not what I need to say." He cleared his throat before continuing, "So I know Priya and I are coupled up, but… I don’t feel it with her like I do with Hope.”

Bobby was about to crack a joke and then realized now is not the time for that. Noah needs someone to just listen.”

He continued, “I know I’m going to catch some heat for this, but when I packed Priya’s bag…. I put a pair of Hope’s thongs in there.”

Bobby shook his head, “Noah….”

“I know okay? It was stupid. I just had to let Hope know that I only want her… I would be devastated if she came back with someone else.... but then I was up all night thinking about how much I probably hurt Priya. I didn’t even consider her feelings when I did it. I feel like the worst person in the world right now.” Noah shook his head, "I can't even imagine how disappointed my mom is."

Gary grabbed his shoulder and replied, “Yeah, it was pretty fucked Noah, but you’ve gotta follow your heart in here. Priya is a really cool girl. I know she’ll understand once you explain things to her.”

Bobby looked down at his hands feeling guilty, “I’m sorry I got you two in this mess.”

“It’s alright mate. I know you were looking out for me, I just wish you had come to me instead." Noah paused before continuing "I better go take a shower." 

"I guess I should too after sleeping out here all night" Gary replied. "Everything's going to work out alright."

\-----------

2 hours and 2 cups of coffee later, the buns were done. He quickly glazed them with the icing he had made and put another pot of coffee on. The lights would be coming on in 10 minutes and he wanted to surprise Kate with breakfast in bed.

Grabbing one of the trays the producers provided for them, he arranged the buns on a plate and placed 2 mugs of coffee on it. He wasn’t sure how she took her morning brew, so he brought milk, sugar, and 3 different kinds of creamers.

He timed it perfectly, the icing had melted into the buns and they were just warm enough to where they could dig in without scolding their mouths.

The lights in the villa had just turned on and everyone was still lying in bed groaning about having to get up for the day. He caught Kate's eyes and a huge smile formed on her plump lips. “Good morning beautiful! Thought I would treat you for your first day in the villa with some breakfast in bed.” Bobby said placing the tray down on the nightstand beside their bed. “You haven’t lived until you had Chef Bobby’s sweet icing on these buns.”

He turned around and dramatically stuck his butt out shaking it from side to side.

“Oh Bobby, you are just the sweetest.” Kate said while playfully spanking his shaking ass.

He slid in next to her and she placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder, “Thank you. This is amazing.” She said with her lips still on his shoulder.

Bobby placed a kiss on the top of her head. _Captain B Smooth._

Rahim looked over to Bobby’s bed and frowned, “You’re putting the rest of us to shame mate.”

“Don’t worry, I made enough for the rest of you lot. Don’t eat too many or you’ll get a belly ache.” Bobby said in a fake stern voice.

Soon it was just Kate and Bobby in the bedroom. Despite being up for 2 hours and not eating anything yet, the tray of food and coffee on the nightstand suddenly looked less appealing as Kate bit into one of the buns. He could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute as she found his eyes and licked the icing off her lips very seductively.

“Delicious,” she whispered putting the other half of the bun back down on the plate and licking her fingers, never breaking eye contact.

_Holy shit._

Her eyes narrowed and a seductive smirk formed on the corners of her lips, “you want a taste?”

Bobby’s heart began to beat faster as he felt himself begin to get _hard._

No one has talked to him like that since he had been here. Every single couple he had been in was a friendship one, not from lack of trying though. He was definitely attracted to Priya and Charlie, but any chance he got to graft on the two he ended up just cracking jokes and ultimately placing himself in the friend-zone. He loves all the girls, but this…. _This is why I came to Love Island._

“Kate” he moaned before cupping the side of her face and pulling her in closer to him. Their lips met and he forgot where he was for a second. Other than the kissing challenge, he hadn't kissed anyone in the villa yet, especially not like this. He felt their kiss intensify as his hand moved slightly to the back of her head. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, a little rough but still managing to be gentle, and pulled her closer to him. He softly moaned in pleasure as she bit his bottom lip teasingly.

_Fuck_

He was definitely attracted to the girl and would more than happy to take things further, but he didn’t want to do anything they would regret. He reluctantly pulled away briefly, placing a kiss on her forehead and pulling her close.

“Wow, that was a great way to start the day. I wouldn't mind doing that again." She smiled at him as she continued, "I guess we should get out of bed and join the others.” She gave him one more quick kiss and picked up her mug of coffee. She examined the options of creamers he brought her and her smile deepened, “You really thought of everything.”

He smiled at her and took note of the two spoonful of sugar she placed in her coffee before walking into the dressing room.

 _Two sugars, sweet and simple. I’ll remember that for next time._ He frowned… _hopefully there is a “next time.”_


	5. Moving on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those still with me (if there is anyone)... Thank you! I'm having fun writing this... I hope you enjoy!

All of the islanders were gathered in the kitchen devouring the cinnamon buns that Bobby left when Rahim was called into the beach hut.

 _I wonder what this is going to be about_ he thought sarcastically.

**Good morning Ibrahim. How are you feeling today?**

“I am very conflicted. A little tired to be honest. I stayed up really late last night chatting to Shannon…”

**Would you say she has turned your head?**

“Yes. She has. She’s so… different. I feel comfortable when I’m around her. She’s … amazing.” Ibrahim said with a sigh, knowing what was coming next.

**Currently you’re coupled up with Lottie, but have been with Charlie since day 1, are you saying that you two are over?**

Ibrahim put his head in his hands, “I can’t believe I have done this to her. She’s going to be devastated. I wish I could just talk to her.”

**Are you saying there’s still a chance?**

“Of course there’s always a chance, but I’m going to follow my heart, I guess, and get to know Shannon. I will deal with the rest when the girls come back.”

**Thank you. That is all.**

He sat in the beach hut a few moments more. He needed to compose himself before he joined the others. Shannon would probably be waiting for him and the last thing he needs is to upset her too.

_She’s going to hate me. The sad thing is… I know Charlie and Shannon would get on so well._

Rahim composed himself then walked out of the hut. Shannon was waiting for him when he got out like he had expected.

“Hey you, sorry about that. They were asking some questions about all the new girls and other stuff.” He wrapped her in a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead before continuing, “I’m going to go get dressed, but when I get back do you want to chat?”

“Sure, but Rahim… Don’t feel guilty. You’re not doing anything wrong. She will understand I promise.”

He gave her a weak smile. She’s a professional poker player, of course she could tell he was uneasy. He made his way into the dressing room to find all the boys chatting.

“Gary, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Yea, rooftop?”

Rahim nodded and the two of them made their way up to terrace.

“What’s up Rahim? I see you’re getting cozy with one of the new girls…”

“That’s why I need a chat. I know you’re close with Charlie. I mean, I know the whole fucking villa is close to her, but I just… I… ugh. I’m confused.”

“Look... I know you care for Charlie mate. There’s no denying the love you two have for each other. But tell me this… is she someone you see by your side when all of this is done?”

“She’s such an amazing girl. I mean honestly she’s everyone’s dream girl… but…”

“But there’s someone else.”

Rahim nodded. “Honestly I don’t know if Shannon and I could work… but I have this strong attraction to her that I can’t ignore. I don’t feel like this with Charlie.”

“She’s not going to be upset with you because of that. She’s just going to feel a little heart-broken. You’re not just going to lose her as your partner, but you might lose her as a friend.”

Rahim feels like he was just punched in the gut. _I’ve betrayed her._

“She’ll come around though, it’s Charlie. She can’t stay mad at anyone. I mean look at her and Priya… she came in and stole you from her and they became best friends!”

Rahim smiled at the memory. She handled that with so much class and it made him like her even more. She did get a little jealous, but was open with him about her feelings and never got angry with him when he was getting to know Priya.

“We all like Shannon. She’s a cool girl. If you decide to bring her back to the villa, we’ll have your back. Just be ready for the fall-out because some of those girls are not going to be understanding at first…” Gary trailed off knowing it was Lottie who was going to cause a scene. “I’ll talk to Lottie.”

“Thanks, this chat’s helped a lot. Who knows, maybe Charlie will find someone in there.”

Gary laughed at him… “Yeah who knows. Let’s get down there though and see what the rest of the lot is up to.”

\-------------------

Everyone was lounging around the pool when a text chimed on someone’s phone informing them about the competition. They were up against the other villa and had to do a variety of mini-challenges and the winning villa gets cocktails. Everyone was getting along well and completing the challenges with ease.

Since Rahim was the youngest boy, he had to do 5 sex positions with the oldest girl, Emily. Shannon was cheering them on which made Rahim smile. The final challenge was when the drama kicked off when one of the boys was supposed to take one of the girls in a dark closet for 7 minutes to do god knows what. Bobby stood up and grabbed Kate’s hand and started to make their way inside, but Jakub sprung up and instead of choosing Emily, he grabbed Siobhan and ran. Emily and Noah both looked like they were about to explode right there on the spot.

“Well I would have loved to spend some alone time with you Bobby, but in a closet is not the most romantic place I had in mind.” The rest of the islanders laughed and began their exercises they had to do until the two got back. They were only supposed to be gone for 7 minutes but 30 minutes went by and the two of them finally made their way back to the group. Jakub announced he got the text that they had lost and everyone’s mood went sour.

Luckily, Shannon pulled Rahim away from the group towards the daybeds, so they missed all the fall-out from Jakub’s actions.

“I figured you would want to be anywhere but there, plus right now would be a great time to chat.”

“Thanks Shannon. I just need to be honest, I’m attracted to you. You’re an amazing girl and I’ve had such a great time getting to know you. But I have Charlie to think about as well. I hope you can respect that while I try to sort out my feelings. I definitely want to keep getting to know you, but it’s not that simple in here…”

“I know that Rahim. I would never ask you to do something that you didn’t want to do or that you weren’t comfortable doing, but I hope you can take these next few days and really get to know me and not hold back because of her. Charlie seems like an awesome girl and I am only going to say this once…” she took a deep breath before continuing, “This is not me trying to get you to choose me over her or me being jealous in any way… because even though I haven’t met her I think she’s definitely the coolest girl here. I don’t think you two are right for each other. You two definitely have a lot of love for each other, everyone back home can see it, but you know deep down it isn’t the kind of love that you two both want. I am pretty good at reading people, and this may surprise you… but I think Bobby and Charlie are a much better match.”

_What? Where did that come from? I’ve never even seen them flirt… unless they were doing it behind my back… What if they have been? I’m going to kill Bobby…_

“I know what you’re thinking. No they haven’t been sneaking around with each other. It’s just a hunch. They both expressed interest in each other while in the beach hut in the early days, but the two of them seriously do not know how to flirt. They both friend-zoned the other with-out even realizing it” She said with a face-palm.

Rahim laughed, “Oh trust me, I know. If she hadn’t chosen me on day 1 we probably would have never coupled up.” He smiled at the memory. The two of them were painfully awkward when getting to know each other. Neither of them knew what to say half the time, but they understood each other.

_If she would have chosen Bobby on day 1, would they have hit it off like we did?_

She leaned in closer, barely whispering into his ear so the microphones couldn’t pick up what she was saying, “and if I’m being honest, you’re not the only one who is doubting the relationship. You’re both holding on to something because you’re scared of letting go. She doesn’t want to hurt you, and you don’t want to hurt her. You’ve both confessed that in the beach hut multiple times. The public isn’t going to hate you if you move on. I promise.” She pulled back and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He could tell she wasn’t lying. Things were awkward between the two before the disaster recoupling. He was beginning to question his feelings for her privately in the beach hut, but never to any of the guys. He didn’t want them to get the wrong idea and run off telling her things that weren’t true.

“I’m going to go join the other girls and get ready for the evening. Come find me later if you want to chat some more. I know I just gave you a lot to think about so take your time to process it all. I’m here if you have any more questions, alright?”

“Thanks for being honest with me Shannon.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left leaving him with only his thoughts.

_She’s right. Charlie and I aren’t being honest with each other. I just don’t want to lose her. She’s been my rock these past two weeks. She chose me over the other boys. I need to speak to Bobby._

Rahim spotted Bobby walking from the pool to the kitchen with Kate. “Bobby, can you come see for a second.”

He said something to Kate and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to Ibrahim on the day bed, “What’s up Rahim,” he said coldly.

“You alright man? You seem… off.”

“Oh me? I’m fine. Just loving how you’re cracking on with a new girl knowing Charlie isn’t here to see it all.” He said with a disgusted face.

_I’ve never seen Bobby like this._

“I’m sorry. I know I don’t need to explain myself to you, but I genuinely do like Shannon.”

“So what? Charlie was just a placeholder until you could get someone better? Just stringing her along for the ride because you knew she liked you so you could stay safe until someone better came along?”

“No. I do like Charlie, but just listen mate…”

“NO,” Bobby was almost shouting now, “YOU listen _Mate”_ he hissed. “Charlie doesn’t deserve whatever you’re about to put her through. She’s going to be devastated that not only Henrik is moving on, but so are you. She is going to have no one when she gets back and it’s going to crush her. She slagged off the new guys for you when Lucas was clearly interested in her, and honestly she may have been interested in him too. But she NEVER allowed herself to get close to them because she wanted you.”

_He still likes her. Of course he does, honestly who doesn’t?_

“Are you done?”

Bobby stared at him confused, and still seeing red, “Excuse me?”

“I’m only going to say this once then I never want to talk about it again. Not with you anyways. I know you like her.”

“No I----“

“Bobby stop talking. I know you do. Shannon told me everything. I know you had a crush on her early days and it’s evident that you still do.” Bobby’s face softened.

“So what if I do? She chose you.”

“Only because you both are horrible at flirting. I didn’t believe it when Shannon told me, but I’ve been sitting here thinking about it for the past hour. She loves being around you Bobby. She is the happiest when chatting to you. I see her let her guard down and just completely be herself when she’s with you. I can’t say this for certain because I was always afraid to ask, but she does like you. I’m not just saying this because I found Shannon, but she definitely opened my eyes and made me think about things that I have been ignoring these past two weeks. I love Charlie, but I think that love is more friendship level than anything romantic.”

“You’re lying.”

“I wish I was.”

“Fuck you. I’m happy with Kate. You can’t say this shit to me now that I’ve finally found someone in here. I liked Charlie, yea, but nothing happened and now we’re just friends. Nothing more. Stop trying to make yourself feel better for choosing Shannon over Charlie by doing whatever this,” he pointed between the two of them, “whatever this shit is.”

Bobby stood up and walked away.

_Well that could have gone better._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_BOBBY_ **

_Is he fucking serious? Of course Shannon brought up his little crush. This is ridiculous._

Bobby was pacing in the kitchen when Kate walked in. “Bobby, are you okay?”

He found her eyes, they looked concerned. Facing the sink and clutching the counter to steady himself he replied, “Yea. I’m fine. Sorry I’m just… overwhelmed.”

She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind, “Hey… you can talk to me. What’s wrong.”

He turned to face her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest, “Nothing. Ibrahim just said something that upset me. It was stupid though.”

She pulled away from him and stood back so she could look at him in the eyes, “It’s about Charlie, huh.”

“Yea, and before you say anything, no I don’t like her like that anymore. I know I confessed I did in the first week, but she didn’t feel the same and I’m perfectly happy just being friends with her.”

“Are you?” She wasn’t convinced.

“Yes. I’m the happiest I’ve been in the past two weeks I’ve been here because of you. I hope you can see that…”

“Trust me I do, but Bobby I have to tell you this.” She took a deep breath, “I do like you Bobby. You’re an incredible guy. I mean what you did for me this morning, no one’s ever treated me like that. When you kissed me this morning I just didn’t feel that “spark.” Don’t get me wrong—the kiss was great, but it would be unfair of me to ask you to bring me back into the villa. Please don’t hate me.”

“Kate…”

“One more thing, I’ll probably get in trouble because we’re not supposed to talk about what happened before we got here, but I really do want to see you happy. Charlie does like you… and not just as a friend. I don’t know if Shannon told Ibrahim that, but these past two weeks have been hard for the poor girl. She was stuck between you and Ibrahim on the first day. When he made that golf reference in the intro’s, she decided to choose him because he reminded her of her dad. She tried to get to know you, but thought you only saw her as a friend because you kept cracking jokes anytime she would attempt to flirt. When Priya came in and coupled up with Ibrahim, she confessed in the beach hut that she was relieved because she wanted to get to know you more, but didn’t want to hurt Ibrahim’s feelings.”

“Kate you don’t have to tell me all this…”

“I know, but I want to. After this morning, I owe you that.” He nodded so she continued, “I think it was day 5 or 6 when the new boys showed up. Lucas was pining for Charlie hard. A few days later in the beach hut they asked her if she liked Lucas and her exact words were, ‘He’s definitely attractive, but he’s not Bo—I mean Rahim.’ She was so embarrassed and tried to cover it up but then continued by throwing her hands up and laughing, ‘alright you caught me. I still like Bobby. But I’m not going to mess things up with Rahim for someone that doesn’t even like me.’ That’s when the internet erupted. I’ve never seen so much support for two people to get together. I mean last season everyone was routing for Jake and Megan to get together, but not like this. Then Ibrahim started having doubts about his feelings for Charlie after the double dumping. To my knowledge, he never told anyone that he wasn’t sure about Charlie, but anytime they were alone together they got really awkward and the internet picked up on that. Even Lucas weighed in on the situation when he was dumped. I think his exact words were, ‘I knew she wasn’t genuine the moment I saw her. She’s using Ibrahim to get to Bobby.’”

“What a prick.”

“Tell me about it. Don’t worry, the twitter-verse did not agree with him and he was ‘cancelled’ as the kids call it these days.” She laughed. “Anyways, when the Mr. Love Island contest took place, she almost confessed her feelings for you when she helped you win the crown. You two definitely shared a moment in the hall and it was literally everywhere. She decided to wait until she had a chance to talk to Ibrahim before she made any rash decisions, but then he was nominated to most likely leave the villa without a girlfriend and almost got dumped. She felt so guilty and thought it was because of her, so she decided not to. I mean she was really torn up about it. She coupled up with him the next day and confessed in the beach hut that she did like you, but she couldn’t hurt Ibrahim. They’ve barely interacted romantically since. Even in the hideaway they didn’t do bits. They talked all night, but she never mentioned you. I still don’t know why Henrik chose her because we came in the next day, but I know Rahim was planning on choosing her.”

“Wow… uhh I don’t know what to say. Sorry I just… need a moment.”

“Of course. And Bobby? I didn’t tell you all of this for nothing. If I go home and see you friend-zone her again, I’m gonna smack you across the head.”

They both laughed as Bobby realized he was being so stupid this whole time. _Why didn’t I just tell her on day 1 that I fancied her?_

“Wow, I’m an idiot. Thanks Kate. You really are an incredible girl.”

She smiled, “No problem, I just hope it works out for you. I’ll be rooting for the two of you on the outside.”

He pulled her in for a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. “When we all get out you better come visit and I’ll take you out and be your wingman. There’s nothing better than a nice Scottish lad.”

“It’s the least you could do,” She said with a wink. “Alright, I’m going to head in and get dressed for the evening. I would talk to Ibrahim tonight if you could.”

He nodded and she disappeared into the villa.

\------------

Everyone was enjoying themselves that night when Bobby pulled Rahim for a chat on the terrace. He didn’t want anyone to overhear anything and honestly it was nice to get away from Jakub for a while.

“I’m sorry about earlier, I was out of line and shouldn’t have yelled like that. While my points were still valid, I didn’t understand the situation fully. I didn’t know that your relationship has been on the rocks for the past week. All the drama had been centered around Noah and Hope’s relationship that no one even paid attention to the two of you. Wait that sounds bad, but Nope was just so vocal about their struggles and I guess you guess just flew under the radar.”

“It’s cool. Honestly Charlie and I really weren’t struggling, there was just something missing. It was like we were both trying to convince ourselves that we had this connection, and we do, but it’s not romantic.”

“Yeah, I get that now. I was just worried that you and Henrik both coupling up with the new girls would put her at risk to leave the villa. I would be devastated if she was gone.” Bobby looked down at the ground. He could feel his heart in his stomach as he said that. _She really could be dumped from the villa after this._

“You don’t think I know that? It tears me up knowing that if I bring Shannon back, Charlie might go home. But Shannon is amazing. I mean I just spent the entire night on the loungers just chatting and I feel so… comfortable with her. She kissed me and it didn’t feel like when I kissed Charlie. She’s assertive and confident, which usually intimidates me, but with her it intrigues me. I would regret it if I sent her home knowing what we could have.”

Bobby sat in silence for a minute. He didn’t know how to respond to that. Of course he wanted Rahim to be happy, he wanted all the guys to find their girl. “I just hope I didn’t miss my shot with her.”

_Did I just say that out loud?_

“I didn’t mean to say that, that was, fuck, I’m sorry Rahim. I don’t know where that came from.”

“It’s alright, you two probably make a better match anyways. She is so happy when she’s around you. She’s going to hate me when she sees I’ve switched.”

“Maybe. But she’s not the type to hold grudges. She’ll come around.”

“Thanks, I appreciate you saying that. I guess were cool then?” Ibrahim held out his hand to the baker.

Bobby clasped his hand and pulled him into a ‘bro-hug,’ “Yeah, were cool.”

“Sweet. I’ll see you inside.”

Ibrahim left the terrace and Bobby looked down into the garden to see everyone was gone. He laid down on the cushioned bench and pulled the blanket on top of him. He needed some alone time to think before heading into the bedroom. He was staring up at the stars and couldn’t stop thinking about her.

_How did I not know she fancied me? Is it too late? What if she met someone in Casa Amour? If everything Ibrahim and Kate said was true, those guys must be gunning hard for her. She’ll probably find someone in CA. I’m sure of it._

He collected himself and walked downstairs to the changing area to get ready for bed. When he walked in, Kate was still up waiting for him.

“Hey, I know were not technically a couple anymore. I honestly don’t mind sharing a bed, but if you want me to go sleep on the day-beds I completely understand.”

“Don’t be silly,” he said slipping under the covers, “Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a cuddle. “Thank you for everything.”

She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. Even though they decided not to pursue anything romantic, it still felt nice. “Goodnight Bobby.”

He quickly drifted off to sleep thinking soon he could be falling asleep next to Charlie.


	6. The Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Charlie's final full day in Casa Amour. Does a certain tech geek turn her head or will she stay loyal to the boys back in the villa?

_**CHARLIE** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up the next day a little bit hungover from winning the cocktails the night before. 

_Ugh, this is why I don’t drink sugary drinks._

She stepped outside desperate for a cup of coffee when Lottie spotted her from the daybeds and dragged her up to the roof terrace to read her tea leaves. Charlie zoned out for most of the conversation because she was still a little tired from the lack of sleep and got lost in her own thoughts.

“Hello, are you even paying attention?” Lottie frowns.

“Sorry I’m just thinking about the boys. I miss them, they’ve become like my brothers…” Charlie looks into the distance thinking about her real brothers.

 _I wonder how they’re doing? Probably being a nightmare for her mother._ She smiled at the thought. _I can’t wait to see my family._

“We should head down to the dressing room. The girls should be up by now.”

Lottie was right. All the girls were gathered in the room chatting and getting ready for the day when one of the girls got a video message. Charlies stomach was in knots when Hope clicked play.

The video started with Gary chatting to Lucas about bringing one of the girl’s home to his nan and Henrik nodded his head in agreement.

_That isn’t too bad. Gary’s said that to me before, as mates of course._

Charlie snuck a glance over to Lottie who was shaking her head in disappointment.

Next the video showed Noah and Jakub standing next to each other. Noah clearly looked heartbroken as he mentioned someone looked like Hope. Charlie looked up to find Hope smirking like she had just won a competition or something. Priya just looked away.

Charlie wasn’t prepared for the next segment. Her face lit up when she saw Rahim, but quickly turned into a frown when she noticed the woman sitting next to him.

_Wow, she’s beautiful._

She didn’t catch what they said to each other, but they were both leaning in for a kiss when the video cut away. Hope paused the video and all the islanders turned to look at Charlie with a sympathetic look on their faces.

“Maybe it was the challenge?” Charlie said with her voice cracking. She knew it wasn’t because the sky was dark and the challenge took place during the day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the next clip showing Henrik kissing one of the most beautiful women Charlie’s ever seen while the rest of the islanders were counting down in the background.

“Nevermind…” Charlie whispered clearly defeated.

She wasn’t bothered by Henrik’s clip. She knew it was the challenge and it could have been anything, but she was kind of hoping he would come back with someone.

There was another segment where Noah talks about doing bits on the first night and it changing everything. Hope got upset but Charlie brushed it off as the final clip played.

“Delicious,” the beautiful girl said staring into Bobby’s eyes as they sat up in bed, “you want a taste?” She said before he pulled her in for a kiss, then the screen went black.

Charlie couldn’t hear anything the other girls were saying. She was trying to process everything she had just heard, but couldn’t focus because of the sound of her heart beating so loud she thought it was going to explode. She sat down in her stool at her makeup/hair station. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to focus on something, anything.

_Rahim moved on. Bobby found someone. I…. I messed up bad. I shouldn’t have stuck with Rahim. I should have gone with my heart. I lost both of them to these fucking weather reporters._

Charlie spent most of the day in a daze. She chatted with a few people but anytime anyone would ask her what was wrong she just told them she didn’t want to talk about it at the moment. Everyone was pretty respectful of her wishes and just kept all of their conversations casual.

Later that night, Charlie pulled Hope to the side for a chat. The two girls didn’t hate each other per se, they just never really saw eye-to-eye in the villa.

Before she got a chance to talk, Carl walks up and begins to speak apologizing for something he said earlier. Charlie didn’t know what he was talking about but he seemed sincerely sorry and Charlie got curious as to what he did. Hope smiled at him and accepted his apology saying she overreacted and they were good. Carl walked off leaving the two girls alone.

“I don’t know what he said, but that was nice of you to say Hope, I know he cares about making a good impression on people…”

“Thanks hun.” She smiled at Charlie, “I shouldn’t have snapped earlier when he mentioned Noah. He was just trying to be nice”

“Speaking of Noah… That’s why I pulled you for this chat…”

Hope frowned, “I knew this was coming.”

Confused, Charlie replied, “You did?”

“Yeah, honestly I get it. Noah is a great guy. I knew I would have competition for him.”

“Wait--- what?” _Does she think I’m confessing something….?_

Hope narrows her eyes at her, then widens them embarrassed. She placed a hand over her face and shook her head. “I’m an idiot. I’m sorry. I know there’s nothing going on between you and Noah. I’m just worked up today.”

_Okay… Moving on swiftly._

“I know we haven’t been the greatest of friends in here, but I care for Noah like he’s my older brother. He’s really been there for me these past two weeks so now it’s my turn to be there for him now.” She sighed before continuing. “Despite what you and the rest of the villa think, I don’t have a problem with you. I actually think you’re really cool.”

“Really?”

Charlie smiled, “yeah, you’re not a bad person or anything, I just think you let your emotions take over too intensely sometimes. I get it, trust me, but you have to stop taking things out on Noah.”

She looks down again, clearly ashamed, “I know. I don’t know why I keep pushing him away. He does one thing sometimes and it just completely sets me off. I just… I don’t know.”

Charlie grabbed her hands reassuringly, “Noah had the chance to be with someone else, and still chose you. That should tell you something. Now you can either pick fights with him every chance you get and be miserable for the rest of the time in the villa, or grow up and let yourself be loved by that man. He cares about you Hope and you clearly do too. Cut the shit and just be happy.”

Hope opened her mouth to say something then closed it. She squeezed her eyes shut and when they opened again a single tear dropped down her cheek. “What if he found someone else.”

“I seriously doubt he has. You know him better than I do. He would never do that to you or Priya...” Charlie paused, careful with the next words that flowed out of her mouth, “but if he has moved on, you have two options. One, move on and try to find someone else. Or two, fight for him.”

“Charlie, I’m sorry for everything. I should have never been a bitch to you or any of the other girls. I just get so intimidated by how beautiful you all are. And I don’t just mean looks, because I know I am attractive, but I mean you are just beautiful people all around. Sometimes I just think I can’t compete with how funny you are, or how bubbly Chelsea is, or how sweet Priya is. I just feel like I’m not enough.”

Hope’s tears turned into sobs when she spoke that last sentence. Charlie’s heart broke because she understands exactly where she’s coming from. “You are enough. My dad used to always tell me ‘never let anyone, for any reason, dim your light.’ I love how extra you are! Your confidence is something I envy every day. You care deeply, and that’s something you should never have to apologize for. Just next time you think about yelling at Noah over something trivial, like oh I don’t know… a hoodie string, just take 5 seconds to calm down and rationally explain your feelings to him. You’ll be amazed to see how different the outcome is.”

“Thanks Charlie. You really are a great friend to Noah.” Hope’s tears were slowing down and a smile crept on her face.

“Anytime babes, and I’m also your friend. If you ever need anything, come find me.” Charlie said while pulling Hope in for a hug.

Hope walked away and Charlie laid on the swinging bed by herself for what seemed like hours. She was tired physically and emotionally. Regret started to creep in as she recalled the events from the past week. She was so close to telling Bobby how she felt and breaking up with Rahim, but got scared. She didn’t want to lose either of them.

Carl notices her and walks over with a smile on his face, “I knew I would find you here. I know you don’t want to talk, but would you like some company? You look amazing tonight by the way.”

Charlie doesn’t know if it was her emotions taking over, or the fact that Carl has been perfect for her the past few days in Casa Amour, but Charlie looked up and found Carl’s eyes and had the sudden urge to kiss him.

She shifted closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek. He wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her even closer to him. She closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly closing the gap between his lips and hers. Their kiss was soft and sweet, only lasting a second before she pulled away.

Carl’s smile widened as he lightly started rubbing the small of her back, “Wow, that was nice.”

“Who said I was done?” She said with a seductive smirk.

Carl raised his eyebrows at her comment. He wasn’t expecting this at all from her, but he wasn’t going to complain as she kissed him again, this time with more intensity and urgency. Carl began to lean back to lay down and Charlie responded by climbing over and straddling him, never breaking their kiss. His hands began to travel lower until they rested on her ass and she bit his lip in response, grinding against his length. He let out a soft moan which drove Charlie crazy.

“You’re so hot.” Charlie said while burying her lips into his neck. She could feel him start to really grow and couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped when she felt just how big he was. Her lips traveled back up his neck, kissing his jaw, cheek, then eventually finding his lips. With a sigh she gave him one last peck and wrapped her arms around him, still straddling him, and pulled him into a hug. He responded by doing the same and running his hands through her hair. She felt so safe with Carl, he was everything she wanted in that moment.

“You are so beautiful. The way the moon bounces off your dark hair and light eyes is captivating.” She pulled back slightly just to make eye contact with him, their faces only inches away, “You’re a very special person, Charlie. I’m the luckiest guy in the universe. I knew that you were special from watching you on TV before coming in here, but you just prove it more and more every day of us being here.”

Tears started to form in Charlie’s eyes. This man in front of her was perfect. She looked away from him so he wouldn’t see the stray tear fall from her eye, but he softly grabbed her chin and tilted it to look him in the eye when he spoke to her. “Kissing you was just as amazing as I expected it to be,” He patted the space next to him on the bed, “Here, just come lay with me for a little while.”

Charlie climbed off of him and cuddled up close to him, wrapping her arm around his waist and placing her head on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat begin to slow and she smiled at the moment the two of them just shared.

“I’d like to talk to you,” he began. “This isn’t me trying to figure out where your head is at, though… just more like where my head is.”

He took a deep breath and turned to look into her eyes. Charlie loves how direct he is when he talks to her. It makes her feel so important and noticed.

“When I first arrived here, all I cared about was my chance in the villa. I knew I liked you from watching you on the TV, but I never thought you would actually go for me, so I was prepared to crack on with anyone who showed any interest in me, even if I didn’t like them back. Graham even gave us a speech about playing the field and not tying ourselves down to one girl while we’re in here, just go for the girl that will take us back to the main villa.” He stopped and smiled at her, “but then I met you and you completely melted me. I knew my chances were slim getting back into the villa because of the boys that are there, but I knew I at least had to try because you’re just incredible in every way. I’m so lucky you chose me and I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time just here in this moment.”

Her stray tear was now accompanied by the rest as they began to fall down her cheeks. She let out a sniffle and a small smile, “Where is all of this coming from?”

He smiled back brushing the tears away from her face and pointed to his stomach, “Right here, babe.” Charlie chuckled at him and he realized it looks like he was pointing at his groin area, “No-- I meant my gut. Ugh, my words are getting all messed up…” which made Charlie laugh even more. He smiled at her loving that she doesn’t get awkward around him when he messes up. He took one of his hands in hers and looked back into her eyes with ease. They were crystal blue from her tears, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I really like you Charlie. I don’t care what the rest of this summer has to offer. I just want to spend it with you. You don’t have to give me a definitive answer yet, but when the time comes to pick whether or not you’re taking me back to the villa, what will you say?”

Charlie’s smile fell when he asked. She knew she had to make a decision soon and she was really conflicted. “I’m not sure yet, babe. I don’t want to tell you yes because I’m still not 100% sure, but I’m having such a great time with you I’m not sure I want to say goodbye.”

His face lit up at her response. “I’ll take it. Just know I’ll respect whatever decision you do make. Of course I hope you choose to take me back, but if you don’t… I’ll continue to root for your happiness from my couch.”

_I don’t deserve this man._

“Can I be honest with you?” Charlie began. Carl nodded encouraging her to continue, “I’ve made a few mistakes in the villa. I shouldn’t have coupled up with Rahim after the double dumping. I’m not even conflicted about bringing you back because of him …” She trailed off looking up at the sky.

“I know. Like I said, I’ve been watching the show since the beginning. Let me just say, Bobby’s an idiot.” He said with a laugh.

“I just don’t know what it is about him…” she let out a sigh, “I mean he doesn’t even like me and I’m thinking about not even bringing you back to the villa because of him.” She started laughing at herself, “You must think I’m insane.”

“You definitely aren’t insane.” He said with a frown. Carl knew that if she found out Bobby did like her back that she wouldn’t even think about bringing him back to the villa. He had to tell her, but not tonight. He didn’t want to ruin this moment. “We should head to bed; I think I heard the other islanders begin to make their way inside.” He stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and they began to walk in the villa, hand in hand. He felt so lucky just to be able to do that. Once inside he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and left her to go get ready for the night.

Lottie was the only one still in the dressing room when she got in. “BABES, where have you been? I was worried about you.”

“I was just chatting to Carl…” Charlie said while biting her lip nervously. “I may have kissed him.”

“Oh wow. Good for you.” She said with a smile, “But what about Rahim?”

“Honestly? I shouldn’t have recoupled with him. We’re not right for each other but we were just too scared to let go. I just didn’t want him to leave the villa because of me.”

“I’m sorry babes. For what it’s worth, I think you and Carl make a great couple. Could you imagine the set of eyes your kids would have? I’m jealous just thinking about it.”

“Lottie!” Charlie said chucking her dress she just pulled off at her.

“I’m just saying! But seriously, if you want to bring Carl back, you should do it. I’ve talked to him a few times and he seems like a good guy.”

“Thanks, I’m glad I have your permission.” Charlie laughed at her.

Lottie winked, “You got it babes, now let’s go to bed.”

Charlie decided to wear something sexy tonight. She didn’t want to go out in her normal silver button down jammies, but instead chose a red babydoll set that wasn’t too revealing, but made sure to show off just enough.

She walks into the room and could feel Carl’s eyes burning into her skin.

“Wow, you look… wow.” Is all he can muster out.

She slipped under the covers next him and pulled him in for a kiss. The room was now dark and they could barely see each other anymore. The kiss was awkward… like painfully awkward. He kissed her chin thinking it was her lips which made them both laugh. She reached up to hold his face and ran a thumb over his bottom lip before drawing closer and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. This time it wasn’t awkward at all, it was full of lust and desire as he deepened the kiss with a flick of his tongue.

He pulls away just slightly and whispered into her ear making her whole body shiver, “you’re an amazing kisser.” He started kissing her ear, gently biting and pulling it before making her way down to her neck. She moaned in response and her hips bucked up just slightly. She could feel the heat build up between her legs and she knew she was extremely wet down there.

“What can I say, I’m just a natural.” Charlie whispered back to him grabbing the back of his head in pleasure. She wanted more… she needed more.

“Hmm…” he said still kissing her neck, “I’d need more data before I can come to a statistically significant conclusion of whether or not that is true.”

“Then kiss me again you geek, for research obviously.”

He traveled back up to her ear gently pulling on it again with his teeth, then traveled a trail of kissed from her cheek, to her jaw, before crashing back on her lips. This time, Charlie was not holding back. She moaned into his mouth causing him to begin to grow underneath her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head back and began to nibble at his neck. In charge, Charlie rolled on top of him, pleased to feel his length poking underneath her. Lowering her head back to his neck, she placed a quick kiss on his collarbone and began to lick up his neck, stopping at his jaw. She saw how this affected him as he was shuttering underneath her. She repeated the motion, this time going down and stopping at the buttons of his shirt. She looked up at him, barely able to make out his face due to the darkness, but made sure to keep eye contact the entire time as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt with her teeth and tongue, kissing the newly exposed skin each time.

He was beyond hard at this point. He didn’t want to pressure her into anything because he remembered how she talked about how special intimacy was to her when she was with Rahim.

She finished with the last button and placed her hands over his beautifully sculpted abs. She began trailing kisses back up to meet his lips. Her hand stayed low as she traced her fingers on his hard cock over his shorts.

He moaned into her lips, “Charlie,” He was barely able to release from his lips as she began kissing his neck, sucking just slightly. She grabbed his length, still over his shorts, and began stroking up and down.

“Charlie, we can stop, you don’t have to keep going if you’re not comfortable,” he said with last ounce of restraint and power.

“I know,” She said before pulling him out of his shorts and stroking him again with her hand. His hips bucked up in pleasure as she kissed his abs, waist, hips.

“Shh, you have to be quiet or else I’ll stop.” She ordered.

He nodded his head while placing a hand over his mouth and another on the back of her head. He could barely see her, but those piercing blue eyes were almost too much for him to handle as she used her tongue to slide up his firm length. His head rolled back in pleasure, realizing he hasn’t been touched like this in over a year. He wasn’t going to last long, but he was going to ride out this pleasure as long as he could.

“Good boy,” she said before taking him into her mouth. She started at the tip, circling it with her tongue, and had one hand still stroking the base of him. He grabbed her hair harder causing her to let out a heavy breath on his length. She looked up at him to make sure he was watching before she began sliding her mouth up and down, fitting as much as she could into her mouth.

It took everything in him not to buck his hips and fuck her mouth. He wanted to feel himself deep in her throat. He wanted to so bad, but knew they weren’t at that level of intimacy yet. Thinking about it just made him grunt in pleasure and she stopped.

“Strike one,” She said digging her nails into the side of his hips. She began sucking and licking up and down him again using just the right amount of pressure to begin sending him over the edge. She began to take him deeper and deeper down her throat before he realized that he was thrusting his hips into her mouth. He let go of his grip of her hair and stopped whispering a quick ‘I’m sorry’ to her.

“No, keep going. Don’t worry, I can take it. I want you to come in my mouth.”

Her words sent an electric shock through him as he looked down at her with pure lust in his eyes. Drool was dripping out of her mouth as she enveloped him in her mouth one last time. He started thrusting into her throat, ignoring his thoughts of if he was hurting her or not. She was choking a little bit, but he was too lost climbing to reach his climax to notice if she was struggling.

He was getting close and she could feel it as his thrusts were becoming more erratic. He was losing control when he whispered down to her, “Oh Charlie, I’m gonna… I…” he grunted as he climaxed.

She dug her nails back into his hips as he came undone in her mouth. His cum was sweet and salty and he was even more turned on that she didn’t mind the taste.

She wasn’t sure if he was going to kiss her or not. She didn’t mind if guys didn’t like kissing her after she swallowed. She began trailing her kisses up, stopping at the marks she left on his hips and gently placed a kiss there. She stopped at his collarbone and whispered, “I’m going to go brush my teeth.”

He stopped her and pulled her close to him, “Not yet,” he smirked. He found her face with his hands and pulled her close, placing a tender, loving kiss on her perfect, swollen lips. She kissed him back, sending butterflies down her belly. He breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, “Wow, I’m speechless.”

She smiled. She hasn’t felt this way with someone in a long time. She was genuinely happy. “Was that enough data for one night?”

“Hmm, I think I’ve come to the conclusion…” he stopped to tap his chin, “this was the best night of my life.” He said placing a kiss on her forehead. “You’re incredible.”

Her smile deepened. With Carl everything felt easy, she felt loved and he made sure to do everything to make her feel comfortable. She loved his little Irish accent and the way his blue eyes sparkled when he talked to her.

“I’m going to brush my teeth for real now, do you need anything?” She asked him.

“Do you mind getting me a water? I’m parched after that…” he said with a chuckle.

“Of course,” She said giving him a quick kiss before slipping out of bed and making her way out of the bedroom. She was quite thirsty as well, so she stopped in the kitchen first to fill up her bottle when she found Lottie and Hope still up on the daybeds outside talking like they were…..friends?

_Hell has frozen over if these two are getting along._

She made her way over to the two girls who knew right away.

“Oh my god, you and Carl did bits.” Lottie said a little too enthusiastic.

“She totally has that post-sex glow.” Making Charlie blush, “Look at how red she’s getting.” Hope laughed.

“We did not have sex.” _Unless you count him deep-fucking my throat_ , “well, not technically.” She could feel her face getting hot.

“Spill.” Lottie said, with Hope nodding along.

“Hold on, what the fuck did I miss?” Charlie said switching her glaze between the two of them.

Hope began, “After our talk, I did a lot of soul searching. I spent a lot of time up on the roof terrace just reflecting on my actions in the villa. There are a lot of things I did wrong, but turning myself against the girls was the thing I regretted the most. I know I messed things up with Noah, but not having my girls to lean on when I was struggling tore me apart.”

Lottie sighed, “So when she came down for bed, I asked her what was wrong. I could tell she was struggling, but I didn’t expect her to answer me. When she told me all of that and then some, I realized we’re a lot more alike than we both realized. We both apologized for how we acted and decided to put it all behind us and be friends.” Lottie said with a smile.

“Wow, yay, I’m so happy.” Charlie said hugging both of them at the same time.

“Okay enough about us, did Carl insert his flashdrive into your usb port?” Lottie laughed at herself as the words left her mouth. Hope joined in soon followed by Charlie barely able to contain herself.

“Wow, Lo. I was not expecting that from you.” She calmed her laughter before continuing, “A lady never kisses and tells.” Charlie says while acting like she locked her lips with a fake key then threw it away.”

“Boooooo,” Hope said with a thumbs down. “That’s no fun.”

Charlie laughed at the two of them being dramatic. “I need both of your opinions on something. I really like Carl. I mean he gives me butterflies and everything. He’s been such a gentleman the whole time in here and I… I’m thinking about bringing him back to the main villa.” She said biting her lip nervously.

_Did I just admit that out-loud?_

“Our little Charlie’s in love,” Lottie said wiping a fake tear from her eyes.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “This isn’t funny. What if Henrik or Rahim goes home because of this.”

“Babes, I don’t know if you saw the same video as we did but I think those two are going to be fine. I know you don’t want to admit it, but Rahim moved on. I think he moved on a long time ago, the new girl just makes it real. I’m sorry.”

Charlie started to tear up again, “You’re right. I guess I have to go with my heart.”

Hope smiled, “You deserve the best of the best babes. I tried to graft on Carl the first day we were here and he barely even looked in my direction. I don’t even think you two had talked yet, but he only had eyes for you.”

Charlie smiled. Even when she friend-zoned him, his head wasn't turned by any of the other girls, “Well, I better get back to him then. He probably thinks I got lost.” Charlie said with a laugh while getting up, “Goodnight you two.” She said before walking off. She stopped in the bathroom to quickly brush her teeth when she noticed Carl in there waiting for her.

He looked worried, “Are you okay? You’ve been gone for a while, I’m sorry if I pushed you too far tonight and made you un—”

She stopped his rambling by placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

“That’s sweet, but you don’t need to worry. I loved every second of tonight.”

Seeing him without his shirt on, still a little blissed out from earlier made her bite her lip as she looked him up and down. He noticed, and his look changed from panic to pure lust as a smirk formed across his lips.

“That look, it’s doing things to me.” He said placing his hands on her hips and pulling her close, closing the space between the two of them. She felt helpless as he placed one of his hands on her cheek, rubbing her cheekbone with his thumb as the other hand stayed firm on her hip. She continued to bite her lip as his hand moved from her cheek through her hair, grabbing a fistful before leaning in close to her lips. He was in full control of her body with his strong and powerful hands as he hovered just above her lips. The more he teased her the more she wanted him inside of her.

She was ready. She could feel her thong beginning to get soaked underneath her as he pressed his length against her. He began grinding against her wet heat and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please.” She breathed out. She needed him to touch her.

“Please what.” He was aroused. She was so… beautiful.

“Kiss me,” she moaned against her lips. He happily obliged, crashing his lips on hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He effortlessly guided them into the shower just in case anyone woke up and came in. He pressed her back against the wall and buried his face in her neck, kissing, licking, and sucking all those sweet spots. One of her straps fell down her shoulders and she began to shrug her arm out of it, letting one of her breasts pop out in the process.

He dropped her legs to the floor, bending down to take her perfect breast into his mouth. Massaging it with his hand, he licked her hard nipple and looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and she was still biting her lip in pleasure. That lip bite drove him crazy as he took his free hand and began to travel up her thighs to her hot, wet pussy. He reluctantly took his hand and mouth off her breast and found her lips. He needed her just as bad as she needed him and the kiss intensified as he began to rub her clit over her skimpy thong.

“Fuck, that feels so…”

She’s interrupted by him placing his hand over her mouth. “Now it’s your turn to be quiet.”

She smiled and nodded in amusement as he brought his fingers that were just exploring her to his mouth, having a taste before he pleasured her with his tongue. She shuttered at the sight of him tasting her letting out a silent moan. He placed his hand on the strap that was still holding her other breast in and released it from her shoulders, falling to the ground leaving her completely naked in just a thong in front of him. She looked like a goddess in front of him. Her breasts, her curves, her beautiful smile. He almost couldn’t believe this was real.

“You’re the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen,” he said making her blush.

He placed one more kiss on her lips before kneeling down in front of her pussy, stopping to attend to her neglected breast along the way. Kissing lower and lower, he made his way to the top of her thong letting his teeth sink in to the fabric. He looked up at her as he grabbed the lace holding it in place against her ass and pulled it down letting it settle at her ankles.

She bit her lip one more time trying to suppress a moan as he licked up her thigh, stopping just before her fold. He could smell her and he doesn’t think he could ever be more turned on than he was in that moment.

“Carl, Please.” She breathed out.

He couldn’t wait any longer. His tongue slipped inside her and he was met with moisture and heat as he flicked it back and forth. She let out a loud moan and quite honestly he did not give a damn who heard them. He wanted her to come so completely undone on his face. This drove him to lick harder finding her clit as she let out a whimper.

“Right there baby, _yes.”_

She grabbed the back of his head and pushed him closer to her. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her still sucking and licking her clit.

“Oh my god, don’t stop. Please don’t stop.”

He didn’t. Sliding his finger in and out of her, brushing his tongue up and down on her clit, she was close. He wanted to make her come, then make her come again. One time wasn’t enough. Her legs began to shake as he slipped a second finger inside of her tight, wet pussy and she moaned loudly in pleasure. She couldn’t stay quiet as his fingers curled up inside her and with one final stroke of his tongue on her clit, she threw her head back came _hard_ all over him releasing a whimper from her mouth.

He wanted more.

He stopped his tongue for a moment, letting his fingers still slip in and out of her as she came down from her high. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her, kissing him. No—she was tasting herself as she let her tongue lick her sweet juices off his chin. 

“Fuck me.” She said firmly.

“Are you sure?” He really didn’t want to push her too far.

“I want to come with you inside of me. Please Carl.”

He smiled at her, releasing his throbbing cock from his pants. She bent down attempting to take him in her mouth again, but he stopped her, “No.” He smirked as he pressed his lips onto her. Groaning he realized they had no protection. “Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

Reluctantly he let go of her and pulled up his boxers. Afraid the moment would pass or she would change her mind, he hurried to the box of condoms in the living area returning with a few just in case he needed them for later. He took a deep breath before stepping into the bathroom, preparing to see her have her clothes back on because she had changed her mind. He stepped into the shower to find the water running and her standing there, waiting for him, as she pleasured herself. He was awestruck and could not move. He had never seen anything so sexy in his life. The water was glistening down her perfect body making her irresistible.

He took a step closer to her but she held up her hand.

“Stop.” His heart dropped. He pushed her too far.

“Charlie…” he said apologetically.

“I want you to watch me cum.” She bit her lip at him.

“You are so… sexy.” He moaned.

She was leaned up against the wall, back arched and eyes closed as she continued to work her fingers against her clit. She was reaching up with her free hand pressed against the wall, clinging on to the tiles as if she would fall if she let go. He couldn’t believe what was happening before him. He had never watched a girl pleasure herself before. He took his pants off and began stroking himself at the sight. It was so beautiful and intimate.

Her gasps began to turn into moans as she increased her speed against her clit never breaking eye contact with him, and he did the same sending shockwaves of pleasure through the both of them.

“Yes, mmm.” He watched her body squirm as she climaxed in front of him with a loud moan.

Without letting her come down from her high, he pulled the condom on and walked over to her, picking her up, and pressed himself inside of her, slowly, taking her by surprise.

She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hungrily as he began thrusting inside of her. He wasn’t going to last long after her performance in front of him but he didn’t care.

“Oh Carl, you feel so good. Don’t stop…”

He grunted as he began thrusting harder, giving her everything he had to offer, pressing her back against the cool tile and letting the water run between the two of them. She placed one leg back down on the ground and threw the other up over his shoulder showing off just how flexible she was.

“Fuck, you’re going to make me cum,” He said a little too loudly as he could feel himself climbing even higher. He placed one of his hands between them rubbing her clit as he thrusted into her deeper and deeper. He could feel her breathing become labored as her body began to shake. Her pussy started throbbing against his cock as she panted with him. “FUCK” she screamed as he thrusted into her sending her over the edge.

She moaned his name so loud as she came he swears the entire country of Spain heard her as she unraveled before him. Her nails were digging into his back and she was shaking. All it took was for her to whisper, “Come for me, baby,” into his ear before he was sent over the edge, thrusting slowly inside of her as he came.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath and opened his eyes to find hers sparking at him. She pressed a slow, but sensual kiss against his lips as they came down together. He slid out of her and took the condom off placing it in the corner, neither of them saying anything. He grabbed the shampoo and put some in his hands, lathering it before giving her head a massage with the foam. She moaned in pleasure as his slender fingers worked their magic, allowing her to relax against his touch. He rinsed her head clean, then grabbed the soap making sure to scrub every inch of her body. She did the same for him, neither of them saying a word. After both of them were clean, they stood under the running water for hours it felt like staring into each other’s eyes and passionately stealing kisses.

She reluctantly turned the water off and they stepped outside to dry each other off neither of them saying anything still. They kissed a few more times before putting on their discarded clothes and stepping back into the bedroom. He slipped under the covers and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close and never wanting to let go of this feeling. Placing a kiss on top of her head, he whispered, “Sweet dreams.”

She let out a sniffle and realized she was crying. Not because she was sad, but because she finally found what she was looking for. Snuggling closer to him she whispered, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 _I can’t wait to bring Carl back into the villa,_ Charlie thought before drifting off to sleep.


	7. Stick or Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Stick or Switch Ceremony!

_**Charlie** _

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie woke up still in Carl’s arms. Normally she would turn over in the middle of the night because she hated cuddling in her sleep, but waking up still wrapped up by him? It was perfect. He began to stir underneath her so she placed a few kisses on his collarbone hoping his eyes would flutter open. He smiled and murmured, “mmm good morning gorgeous.”

She looked up and saw his eyes were still closed, “You can’t even see me, how do you know I’m gorgeous?” She said teasingly, knowing he was going to say something cheesy.

“I don’t have to look at you to know that. You’re always gorgeous.” He smirked, quite pleased with his response. He opened his eyes and looked at her, “See? Gorgeous.”

He made her heart flutter.

“So, about last night…” He looked seriously into her eyes when he talked, “I know last night doesn’t guarantee you’ll bring me back with you, but how are you feeling this morning after you’ve slept on it? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about someone before. If this is how I feel after three days, I need to know what happens if we spend more time together. You’ve made me go all soft and mushy.” He smiled at her. “But seriously, forget the video message or anything like that. Tell me how you feel about us.”

She looked into his sincere eyes before pouring her heart out to him, “Carl, since I’ve been here you’ve treated me with so much kindness and respect. When I told you I just wanted to be friends and nothing more, you respected that and gave me space. You proved to me over the past 3 days, you’ve only had eyes for me even though you definitely could have tried to go for more available girls. You have made me feel more comfortable over the past 3 days than anyone has ever done in my life. Not to mention how incredible last night was. You’re the one that I want, I want to bring you back to the villa.” Tears were starting to form as she said the last sentence.

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear that. I was awake all night just watching you sleep – err sorry that wasn’t supposed to sound creepy.” She let out a small giggle, “But after last night, I was done. I’m not the most confident person, but you make me feel like I’m superman. You twitch in your sleep by the way. But err—not important. Everything’s coming out all wrong, but I just need you to know how happy I am and how incredible you are.”

She began to sob, “You make me feel so special, I’m not sure I deserve this”

He sat up looking dead into her eyes. He couldn’t believe what she was saying, “Are you joking?” He placed a kiss where each tear was falling, “You’re such a fun person to be around for start.” Kissing another tear away, “You bring out a side of me that I never knew I had,” he looked back into her eyes, “When I first saw you, I was drawn to your looks. I mean you’re incredibly beautiful and sexy, but I’ve grown to know you’re so much more than just a pretty face.” He reaches out to touch her cheek and pull her in for a kiss. “Your mind and your personality make you beautiful.”

She looks up at him smiling. “You know, it’s still early. I bet they won’t be up for hours…”

He perks up and smirked back to her giving her a look that sent shivers down her spine. They both jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom like little kids on Christmas morning, wrapping the duvet around them as they made their way up to the terrace. Carl stopped in the living area to grab a condom just in case she had the same thought as him. They knew they had to be quiet because Lottie and Hope were on the daybeds, and that made everything even more exciting.

He locked the door behind them and turned to find Charlie taking all the cushions off the benches and spreading them out on the ground. She laid down on top of them beckoning him over with her finger and he happily obliged by jumping on top of her and covering them with the duvet so the cameras wouldn’t be able to see them.

He was already semi-hard just at the thought of touching her as she pressed her lips against his. Their kiss was hard, hungry, and full of lust. He began to pull away at her straps as she began pulling down at his pants leaving them both naked as their bare bodies crashed into each other. Before he knew what was happening, she grabbed his now throbbing cock and began stroking it up and down, loving the touch of her hand around him as he grew. He grunted into her neck and began sucking at her most sensitive spot, probably making a mark. Moaning in pleasure, she grabs the condom and tears open the wrapper with her teeth, and wrapped it around him in one motion. He was ready to slide inside of her, but he needed to make sure she was ready.

He took one of his fingers and slid it into her, using his thumb to rub her clit. She moaned loud in pleasure in response and whispered, “please, fuck me, hard.”

He couldn’t resist her request as he removed her fingers and began to slide his length inside of her. She grabbed his hand and sucked her wetness off of his fingers making him moan, loud. In an attempt to slow his pleasure down to prevent him from coming too quick, he stopped to stare at her. The sunlight barely trickled in through the white duvet but he could still see her face, and those eyes. He kissed her softly before leaning back, grabbing both of her legs, and placing them as far back as they could go. Bending her in half, he began thrusting into her, slowly at first letting her tight pussy adjust to him, then giving her all he could. He was panting and grunting at the feeling of him inside of her. She felt so good.

“Yes, yes, please.” She begged him to keep going only pushing him to fuck her harder. She was rubbing her clit in order to chase her high and he was enchanted by her body convulsing under him. She was close, if not there and he wanted her to cry out his name.

“You’re so sexy, come for me.”

She moaned his name and the girls downstairs definitely heard her as she moaned it 3 more times under his touch. Satisfied with his performance, she flipped him over and began riding him. She kept the covers over them but there was a little corner exposed that let the light creep in and highlight her beautiful body. He grabbed her ass as she mounted him and began rocking her hips back and forth along him. Her breasts were bouncing with each movement and he pulled her down so he could feel them in his mouth. She moaned in pleasure as he began flicking her nipple with his tongue and sucking gently. He wanted to leave a mark on her, so every time she looked down she was reminded of him. He began working on her breast when she started shaking on top of him, sending a shot of fire down his abdomen. She was about to come again, but he wouldn’t let her. He stopped and grabbed her ass holding her still.

“Carl… I’m about to cum.” She panted as she tried to move, but his grip prevented her from moving. He kissed her once more on the lips before sitting up. Her legs were draped over his and she was in his lap.

Frustrated and a little turned on she whined, “I don’t know if I can take this baby, please.”

Pleased, he smirked before laying back down and watching her begin to ride him again. He was coming undone just watching her rock and he began to thrust into her causing her to moan again. The mixture of him inside of her while he panted and grunted and her moaning his name sent them both over the edge as she came all over him, wetness streaming down both of their legs and hips as he unloaded inside of her.

She collapsed against him, with her still on top of him and inside of her as they both relaxed, holding each other. He was petting her hair and they were both completely blissed out.

Their sweaty bodies were stuck together and she was fast asleep on his chest when he had realized they fell back asleep, still wrapped up with each other. Surely the other islanders were awake by now.

“CHARLIE, CARL. WAKE THE FUCK UP.” He heard Graham yelling from down below them. Charlie jumped up and quickly dressed herself, a little embarrassed by how sticky she was from sweat and herself.

“I guess we need another shower.” She chuckled as she handed him his pants. He quickly threw them on and yelled down to Graham, “Sorry mate, we were just… sleeping.”

“Yea, that’s not what it sounded like to me,” Lottie sneered at them.

“Fuck off Lottie,” Charlie yelled down to her friend.

“Priya has a text love birds, get dressed and come join us, yea?”

They made their way downstairs, keeping the duvet wrapped around them both so they wouldn’t expose anything. Priya explained that they would be having a brunch hosted by the boys then they would be returning back to the main villa.

Carl wrapped his arm around Charlie and she smiled up at him. The rest of the islanders left to go get ready and Carl placed a kiss on her cheek before breaking away and leaving her to shower. She left to do the same, but made sure to use another one because they would never make it to brunch if she didn’t.

\-------------

Charlie sat down across from Carl and laughed at the ridiculous outfits the producers made them wear. They were rocking pants that barely covered their groin area, accompanied with only a bowtie around his neck and cuffs on each wrist. Even though the outfits were ridiculous, Carl looked _hot._

“I know this outfit is ridiculous, but it’s so hot outside I actually really like this outfit” He said throwing a wink at her.

The pants don’t leave any room for imagination and damn, he looked goooooood. “Can you keep it?”

“I’ll try to sneak it in my suitcase when we leave here,” He said smiling.

She was so happy in this moment she didn’t think anything could ruin it.

“I’m glad it’s just you and me for a bit. You look so beautiful by the way.” He says as he sets down her brunch and two glasses of mimosa’s. He also made sure to bring a cup of coffee remembering how much she loved it from watching the show prior.

“So,” he said giving her a smirk, “how has Casa Amor been for you?”

“It has honestly been the best part for me so far. You’ve been incredible and I can’t wait to bring you back to meet all the guys. Gary and Noah are going to love you!”

He smiled but she could tell something was wrong, “Is everything alright?”

He sighed, “Yeah, I just think I need to tell you something.” Her smile quickly turned into a face of disappointment, not knowing what was going to come next. “I don’t want you to regret bringing me into the villa knowing someone is waiting for you in there. It wouldn’t be fair to you or me.”

She stopped him, “Rahim and I are done, no matter if you’re here or not,” she looked at him confused as he shook his head at her.

“I’m not talking about Rahim. I’m talking about... Bobby.” He sighed, “I know this isn’t the conversation you thought we’d be having, but I don’t want you to regret bringing me back if you want to go for him.”

She furrowed her brows at him, “What are you talking about? Bobby doesn't fancy me."

“Yeah...he does. I don’t know if that changes your feelings about me but I just had to tell you the truth. If you want to explore things with him and leave me here, I completely understand and respect your decision. I thought about not saying anything, but I didn’t want you to leave the whole thing with the feeling of ‘what if?’”

She took a moment to process what he was saying. She took her last sip of mimosa and topped up her glass with the pitcher on the table and swallowed it in one gulp.

“Sorry, that’s just a lot to process. I… I didn’t know he felt the same way.”

_Bobby likes me?_

Across the lawn Felix was putting on a show for Priya which ended up with his face full of pie. The rest of the islanders laughed, but Carl and Charlie’s eyes were locked on each other.

“Carl…”

Charlie was interrupted by a text telling them it was time to go. She got up from the table, gave him a sad smile and quick kiss on the forehead, and made her way into the villa leaving him sitting there speechless.

\---------

The girls had spent the day exploring the main villa and chatting about whether or not they would stick or switch. Charlies mind was made up after brunch this afternoon. She put on her favorite red satin dress and smiled as she walked out of the villa, ready for whatever the night would bring.

All of the Casa Amour boys were lined up in front of them. Hope squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

They got the text saying it was time to stick or switch. Charlie's stomach was in knots, but those knots turned to butterflies as she looked up and saw Carl’s face. He was gorgeous in his khaki jacket and cream bottoms. He looked well put-together, but not too flashy.

Marisol went first and chose to switch to Graham.

_No surprise there. I’m happy for her._

Priya went next and stuck with Noah.

Lottie stuck with Rahim, but really just stayed loyal to Gary.

Then it was Charlie’s turn. She stood up and looked to Lottie who gave her a reassuring nod. She took a deep breath before starting, “This choice has been so easy for me. When you truly know what you want, you don’t need to think about it. Whatever happens tonight, I know I’ll always have my girls there to support me. My time in the villa hasn’t been the easiest, and I was beginning to worry I would never find my person in here. In the end I’ve gone with my heart, and I’m so glad I’ve decided to take a chance and truly let this boy see all of me. So I’m going to switch.” She said and Carl’s face lit up paired with a huge grin.

_His smile is infectious._

“And the boy I want to couple up with is, Carl.” She said and he basically sprinted over to her wrapping his arms around her and planting a slow, passionate kiss on her lips.

“I wasn’t sure you were going to pick me after brunch this morning, but I couldn’t be more excited. I’m over the moon.”

“Of course I was going to pick you. You’ve been open and honest with me about your feelings these past few days, and honestly? Bobby had two weeks to tell me his feelings. You’ve made me feel nothing but loved and chosen and that’s the kind of love I want.” She said kissing him one more time before sitting down on the bench next to him. Carl put one arm around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

_I’m the luckiest girl in the world._

Chelsea stuck with Gary which surprised all of us because her and Elijah had gotten really close over the past few days.

And finally, Hope stuck with Jakub.

Charlie gave her goodbyes to the rest of the group and snuggled up closer to Carl, ready to see her boys.

He smiled down to her, “It’s you and me now, babe.”

**_BOBBY_ **

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby was in a particularly good mood tonight. He knew he was about to see all the girls again, but he was even more excited to see Charlie.

Rahim and Henrik both switched, and he knew Charlie was going to be devastated. Bobby smiled as he realized that it was finally his time to tell her his feelings. He made sure to thank Kate before she left and made plans to meet up when all of this was over.

Noah walked out first. Then Gary followed.

Bobby was next. He took a deep breath then stepped out, “I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on! Because the man with the fastest fingers in the villa is back…” He locked eyes with Charlie, “and he’s single and ready to mingle.” His smile fades when he sees her wrapped in another guy’s arms.

_No, no, no. What the fuck is happening?_

He glances over to Marisol and sees she’s in a new couple as well. “Oh, That’s not what I wanted to see.” He wasn’t talking about Marisol, but he couldn’t hide his disappointment seeing Charlie with a new man. He took a moment to gather himself, not even noticing Graham’s hand reached out to him. He looks up at Marisol and then back at Graham.

“Hello? I said I’m Graham, nice to meet you Mate-y. How are you doing?”

Bobby realized everyone was staring at him and he hadn’t moved since he saw Charlie with _him_. Painting a smile on his face, he held out him hand, “Aye, I’m doing good! I’m back, meeting new people,” his eyes cut to Carl’s, Charlie’s, then back to Marisol’s before continuing, “I’m so happy you found someone.”

Bobby walked over to take his seat between Charlie and Lottie, before getting stopped by the new guy with Charlie.

He stuck out his hand, "I'm Carl. It's nice to finally meet you." He shook it back, "Oh wow, you look taller on the telly!" 

_What the fuck._

Bobby stood on his tip-toe and frowned, "that better for you mate?"

Carl started laughing, "You're funny. You were right Charlie, he is proper funny."

Bobby felt like he had been punched in the gut. _Is this guy for real?_

"Who wouldn't want to put a smile on her face?" He said staring into her eyes before sitting down.

“I knew you’d stick,” She said with a smile.

_She looks happy. If she’s happy, I’m happy. It was just a silly crush anyways._

"I was waiting for..." He paused taking a breath, "all of you. I missed you... girls." 

Charlie relaxed back into Carl’s arms as he said, “There can’t be that many left, can there?”

Bobby was angry. Had he forgotten about the two guys that actually meant something to Charlies journey in here?

Next Rahim walked out with Shannon. Charlie looked almost relieved? _Was she expecting this_?

Charlie and Rahim agreed to chat later, but they mutually expressed that they were happy for each other.

Henrik came out next with Blake hanging on his arms.

Henrik and Blake had gotten along in the villa, but he didn’t think he was going to switch. He tried to talk him out of it but Henrik was set on his decision. Bobby respected it and hoped this didn’t mean Charlie was going home.

Bobby’s ears perked up when he heard, “Don’t compare me to Charlie, I’m not one of those girls who has to try all the time just to look good. That isn’t Henrik’s type either. Charlie’s been trying so hard this whole time, all I did was be myself” Blake said smirking at Charlie.

_Excuse me? What the fuck, Blake._

Chelsea looked confused, “I was just--- never mind. You’re nothing like Charlie.”

Tears started to form in Charlies eyes. Carl comforted her by pulling her close and rubbing her arm up and down with his thumb, while whispering something in her ear. She smiled up at him and Bobby felt a sting in his gut.

_So this is what jealousy feels like, huh._

Bobby looked over to Charlie and said, “Come find me later for a chat, lass. I have loads to tell you. Nice meeting you, Carl.” He got up and walked over to the daybeds to lay down with Lottie, Gary, and Chelsea. He could still hear Carl and Charlie talking as he tried to make out what they were saying.

“That was a lot, how are you feeling, babe?”

“Honestly? Every muscle in my body is tense. I don’t know why I expected that to go smooth.” She said laughing.

_Oh how I’ve missed her laugh._

“That’s good. I was honestly kind of expecting the worst. How do you feel after seeing Rahim?”

“I feel good. I’m really happy for him. Shannon seems like a cool girl; I’m going to try to get to know her. I definitely need to have a talk with him though.”

They were silent for a while. Bobby felt guilty for eavesdropping, but he couldn’t help it.

“How’d you feel when you saw Bobby?”

_What?_

“Honestly, I was a little sad. I knew he would stick but part of me hoped he would find someone while we were away. I’m not going to lie, seeing him did bring back those feelings that I had, but like I said earlier… he had two weeks to tell me he fancied me and you did it within 2 hours. I choose you because you choose me time and time again.”

Bobby’s heart broke at her last sentence _I choose you because you choose me time and time again. She deserves to be with someone that chooses her. He knew that._

He tried to keep up with the conversation between Lottie, Gary, and Chelsea, but the sound of laughter coming from the fire-pit was deafening as Bobby realized he really screwed up this time.


	8. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... this chapter is A LOT...  
> I don't know where this came from, but when I started writing this chapter I couldn't stop... and well, you'll see.
> 
> EXPLICIT CONTENT AHEAD ;)

**_CHARLIE_ **

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few moments of chatting and cuddling with Carl, he broke away to explore the villa and left her to speak to her boys.

She found Bobby, Rahim, and Gary sitting in the bean bags and walked over to them.

_Wow, I’ve missed them so much._

Their faces lit up when they noticed her, “Alright, stranger?” Gary yelled up at her as she pulled the other bean bag over to sit on.

“Long time no see.” Rahim tentatively smiled at her.

_This doesn’t need to be awkward. Rahim and I will probably be better mates than we were as partners anyway._

“Look at these boys trying to play it cool,” Bobby stood up and wrapped his arms around her and gave her one of his famous bobby hugs, “Charlie, you are looking hot as usual.”

Charlie blushed. Normally this wouldn’t affect her because she thought he was just being a friend, but now that she knew he liked her, it made her nervous.

“Thanks, Bobby.” She said coolly as she hugged him back.

She sat down on the bean bag next to Bobby and smiled sweetly at him.

_He looks really good tonight._

It was good to catch up with the boys. They were telling her all the events that went on while they were away. Charlie laughed when Gary told her about how Rahim and Henrik almost fought. She wasn’t surprised when they told her Jakub hooked up with 2 girls and didn’t bring either of them back. Rahim told her about Bobby making breakfast for Kate one morning, which made Bobby angry.

_That must be the girl from the video. I’ll have to ask him in private what that was about._

Bobby and Gary got up, leaving Charlie alone with Rahim.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, Charlie. You deserve better than what I gave you and Carl seems like a good lad. I hope we can still be friends.”

She smiled at him, “Of course, Rahim. There’s nothing either of us need to be sorry for really. I mean… we should have probably been more honest with our feelings for each other during the first two weeks. I know I didn’t want to lose the connection we had, even if it wasn’t romantic. I’m glad we can still be mates.”

They talked for a few more minutes before he left to go fill his water bottle and find Shannon.

She went up to the rooftop to find Henrik staring up at the stars.

“I thought I would find you up here,” Charlie said with a grin. Even though they weren’t in a romantic couple, they still needed to chat about what went down at the fire-pit.

He grinned back, “There’s not that many places I could have gone. I just wanted a moment to think. After a night like tonight I thought we would all be queuing up to sit out here and get some headspace.” He looked out into the distance.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Just… everything. I didn’t expect Blake to act like that. I’m still not sure what just happened. She was really cool while we were in the villa and we got along great. She kept asking if I liked her more than I liked you and of course I responded yea? You and I were in a friendship couple, but I don’t think she understands that.” He glanced up at the moon and took a deep breath before continuing, “What did you actually think when you saw me with Blake? Were you expecting it?”

“I had a hunch. Part of me hoped you would because I knew I was bringing back Carl and I hated putting you in danger.”

“I have to ask, do you really like Carl, or were you just playing the game?”

She smiled down at her hands that were folded in her lap, “Yeah. I really like him.”

“Good. That really does make me happy to hear that. I really hope you guys stay together. I guess I need to talk to Blake. What she said to you in the fire-pit was not cool. I’ll see you around Charlie.”

“Bye, Henrik.” She said as he walked away from the terrace. She needed a few moments before gathering herself to walk downstairs. She laid down on the bench and stared up at all the stars in the sky and how beautiful the moon looked tonight.

_I could stay here forever._

She then heard the door begin to open.

“How’re you doing, Lass? I missed you.” Bobby said walking onto the terrace.

Charlie lifted her legs and motioned for Bobby to sit. He did as he was told and she placed her legs down on top of his lap still laying down. He began to rub her legs with his thumb, “I’ve missed you too Bobby.” Charlie said propping herself up on her elbows.

“So… you found yourself a new guy, huh? He seems… alright.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, “Just alright?”

He ignored her, “I need to tell you something.”

He was nervous… She could sense it.

She sat up, taking her legs off of his lap and crossing them underneath her, “Bobby, I’m happy with Carl. He’s a great guy and he really cares for me.”

He frowned, “That’s what I thought. Well, if you’re happy, then I’m happy.” He said pulling her in for a hug. She hugged him back, feeling guilty for wanting more.

_No, Carl’s good for you. Stop it._

She let go of him and placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

“Oh, did you get my note?” He asked her.

“Huh? What note?”

“Henrik let me slip something in your bag for Casa Amor. ‘Wish you were here.’”

_I knew that couldn’t have been Henrik._

“I guess I should have signed it.” He said with a sigh, “But I meant it. I wished you were here the entire time.” He shook his head, “One more thing… I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Her eyes started welling up. _Why am I so emotional lately?_ “Me too, Bobby. And for the record, I missed you so much.” She said letting a single tear fall before making her way to the dressing room. She threw on her black silky camisole and matching shorts with tiny white hearts all over them and did her skin-care routine before climbing into bed with Carl.

“How was your night?” He asked her while petting her hair. She loved it when he did that, it always calmed her down.

“Yeah, it was alright. Had good chats with Rahim and Henrik.”

“That’s good. I know you were a little nervous about them.”

“Yeah…” She decided not to say anything about Bobby yet until they had a chance to talk privately.

Carl let out a big yawn, “Are you tired? We can stay up and chat if you want to?”

Bobby walked into the room with red eyes and collapsed into bed before anyone could notice, well anyone besides her. “Honestly, I’m exhausted.” She said turning over and grabbing his arm to wrap around her waist. He nuzzled into her neck and left a kiss sweetly saying, “Sweet dreams, love.”

She smiled knowing how great of a guy she had lying next to her and fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing against her back.

\-----------------

Charlie spent the day chatting with all the girls about the events that went down while they were away at Casa Amor. She smiled with Noah and Hope reunited and made up, but spent the other part of the day comforting Priya. She felt bad for her friend, but knew she was going to find someone even better soon.

The couples and singles were all gathered around the fire-pit. They got a text that the couples with the lowest public votes were at risk of leaving the island.

Priya and Noah.

Jakub and Hope.

Henrik and Blake.

Charlie frowned at the thought of Noah and Priya going home. She was her best friend in the house and really didn’t want to see either of them leave. Since Bobby and Lottie were the only singles, they had to couple up with one of the vulnerable islanders. Charlies heart sank as she realized Priya was going home. Bobby chose to save Hope and Lottie chose Noah to keep the couple alive.

Charlie helped Priya pack and they both cried thinking about things that happened during their time in the villa. They made their way to the front and Carl greeted her by wrapping his arms around her. He could tell she had been crying. They broke away to get ready for bed and Charlie was truly emotionally exhausted.

_I don’t think I’ve ever cried this much in my life. This villa is wearing down on me._

She was sad she didn’t get to spend any alone time with Carl that day. She missed his touch and how he made her feel while they were in Casa Amor. She bit her lip and shuddered just thinking about it. She threw on her same pajamas from the night before and made her way into the bedroom. She frowned when she saw Carl already asleep, but knew she was too tired to do anything tonight anyways. She slipped into bed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and fell straight asleep thinking of ways to wake him up in the morning.

\----------

Charlie woke up before the sun as she always does. She sat up and looked over to Carl sleeping next to her. He was so beautiful… that chiseled jaw, messy black hair, sculpted abs…

Charlie bit her lip as she started taking his pants off carefully, trying not to wake him up yet. She took his limp cock in her hands and began trying to wake it up carefully. She smiled at how he was going to feel when he woke up with her mouth around his length. He began to stir moaning in his sleep, completely oblivious as to what was going on under the sheets. Once his length was nice and firm, she started to tease him with her tongue, swirling the tip barely in her mouth.

The sensation jolted Carl awake who let out a loud moan as she took him in her mouth and got to work.

“Fuck, baby. I don’t mind waking up like this.” He said as he grabbed her head and began pushing her lower and lower onto his now throbbing cock. He was doing everything he could to stay quiet, but he really didn’t want to wake up the other islanders and ruin this moment.

“Why don’t we go up to the roof terrace… and get a little more privacy.” He said and she let his cock go making a ‘pop’ noise with her mouth. She fisted him up and down a few times while leaning up for a kiss before making their way up.

He followed her up to the terrace, where she began to make a cushion mattress again as he locked the door. She pulled him down for a passionate kiss as she began taking his pants off again. He did the same, eager to see her beautiful breasts and taste her delicious pussy.

They forgot the comforter this time, but neither of them cared. They were so lost in the moment, and they knew the other islanders wouldn’t be up for hours anyways.

“You’re so beautiful,” he moaned into Charlies neck as he worked his tongue and lips along her sensitive spots. She gasped in pleasure with each touch and began grinding against his aching cock. He wanted to be inside of her, but he wanted to take it slow and enjoy the time the two have alone with each other.

He rolled on top of her and pinned her arms down earning a sexy whimper from her lips as he teased her neck and lightly bit her throat with his teeth, careful not to leave a mark… yet. Her hips bucked as he worked his lips back up to hers and kissed her hard letting their tongues find each other and deepen the kiss.

He slowly began kissing his way down her body, making sure to worship every inch of her beautiful curves on her ivory skin. He stopped when he got to her entrance and looked up to find her biting her lip…

“You know that drives me insane,” he breathed into her. She gasped at the sensation.

“Oh. Keep going. Please.” She barely let escape from her mouth. He hovered over her, just close enough to where she could feel his presence without actually touching her. He gave in and ran his tongue against her, groaning in pleasure.

He looked at her and smiled, “So wet, for me.”

He slipped two fingers inside of her and worked his tongue along her sensitive spot.

“Oh, Carl, yess.” Her praises were pushing him to go harder, sucking and licking against her clit while his fingers pushed in and out of her. “Fuck,” she exclaimed arching her back and grabbing her breasts to steady herself. She began playing with her nipples and moaning under his and her own touch, shaking as she was close. “mmm” He grunted into her as he was enjoying this almost as much as she was. He used his free hand to hold her hips down as he slipped a third finger in, still working his tongue against his clit.

“Oh my god, I’m gonna –“ She said as she began to tremble. She screamed his name as she came, letting her juices flow out onto his lips. He kissed up her thighs, stomach, chest, collarbone, and neck before finding her lips and giving her sweet, tender kisses and stroking her hair while she came down.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever made me feel like that. I mean I thought I had good sex before, but fuck… that was… something.” She said grinning at him.

Normally she was scared to get intimate with guys. It wasn’t that she was a prude or didn’t want to have sex, she just always felt uncomfortable and would end up just pleasing them or straight up leaving. With Carl things were different. She always wanted to be touching him or feel him touching her. She’s never been so intimate with someone so quickly.

“Not gonna lie, I could have slept all day. I was so exhausted last night, but this was a much better way to wake up.” He said smiling down at her. They were still completely naked just wrapped up in each other.

“I know what you mean,” She said holding him a little tighter, “it’s been a strange couple of days.”

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked into her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, letting his hand rest on the side of her face. “I’m really glad we’re together.”

She blushed at him, “Oh yea?”

“Yeah, I am. I think this could be the start of something amazing.” He said before placing another sweet and powerful kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted a few seconds before he broke away resting his forehead against hers.

“I’m really loving these moments. I hope they never end.” She said cupping the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss, this time deeper and more sensual, longing for more.

She started kissing and teasing along his neck and collarbone as he whimpered, “You make me so happy, beautiful.”

“mmm, you make me happy, too…”

Making his way back onto his lips she paused, “You’re thinking about science, huh?”

He looked embarrassed, “Uhh… yeah sorry. You know me so well.” He said and she let out a chuckle, “I was just thinking about how we all experience things differently. The way I felt during our kiss may not be the same as how you felt. So how can I ever really know if you’re getting the same out of it?”

“I think you think too much,” She smirked and leaned up to whisper in his ear, “and don’t you think me screaming and moaning your name in pleasure was kind of a give-away?”

She found his lips and kissed him, not giving him chance to answer as he began to grind into her hips below him.

“I have the implant… if you’re cool with it? If not I can go grab a ---”

She couldn’t even finish before he slid two fingers inside of her, cutting off her words with a loud moan as he made sure she was still ready for him to slide in.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please…” She begged him and he couldn’t wait either. He used his hand to guide him inside of her and let out a loud grunt as he pressed into her. Soon, they began to move their hips together, panting and moaning with every thrust into her. Her hands were cupping the back of his neck as he moved above her, kissing her with the perfect mixture of love and lust, breaking every once in a while to let out a moan.

She whispered up at him, “I’ve never felt like this about someone, Carl.”

He slowed his thrusts and started to move more sensually on top of her, enjoying every inch of her. She was so tight and wet and he never wanted to forget this feeling.

Their faces were only inches away as he moved his hips against her, making love as the sun rose over the hills in the distance.

“You are so special; I can’t wait to show you every day how much you mean to me.” He said pressing himself deeper and deeper inside of her.

A tear fell down her face as her ecstasy began to build up inside of her.

“Yes, oh…” Her body began to unravel. Her tears began to multiply as she cried out while she came, Carl not long after her, burying his face into her hair as he did.

He’s never made love like this before. The feeling that he just had when he came inside of her was scary, he was beginning to fall in love with her. It’s only been a week since he’d known her, but it feels like so much longer. His eyes began to water as he looked up and found her. Staring into each other’s tear-filled eyes, he cupped the side of her face a placed the most tender, loving kiss across her sweet lips. 

\--------------

_**BOBBY** _

_**\-------------------------------------------------------** _

Bobby woke up this morning before the sun, as usual. All the other islanders were fast asleep as he got up to make himself a cup of coffee. He was too tired and down to make breakfast for the rest of the villa, so he brought his coffee inside and took a quick shower while his brew cooled down to drinking temperature.

He needed the peace and quiet to clear his head. Once out of the shower, he quickly got dressed and grabbed his mug. He made his way up the stairs in hopes to catch the sunrise from the terrace. Once at the top, he could hear noises coming from outside. Curious, he tried to open the door but had no luck. Peeking through one of the cracks in the blinds, he felt his heart drop and vile begin to rise from his stomach, forming a huge lump in his throat.

He saw her. He watched as her beautiful, naked body was arching it’s back against Carl’s face, only for a few seconds before looking away. He stood by the door and listened to her scream and moan against his touch, looking down noticing his length growing with every noise he heard from her. He couldn’t move. He felt stuck. He knew this was wrong and disgusting, him sitting their listening to her come for another man, but he couldn’t leave.

He contemplated leaving the show. He wished he had someone to get in bed with and just absolutely dominate right now. He needed to fuck, bad.

He made his way into the bathroom and yelled, “FUCK!” loudly into the mirror, not caring who could hear.

_You’re a stupid fuck, Bobby._

He jumped when he heard the door open and Chelsea peer from behind it, “Bobby?” She said still half asleep, “Are you alright?”

“Do I look alright?” He hissed at her. He didn’t know where that came from.

“Bobby! What the fuck babes.” She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sorry Chels, I just... I’m not in the best mood this morning.”

She came and stood right next to him, placing her hand on his arm, “Do you want to talk about it?”

He turned to face her and she gasped when she saw his bulge sticking out from his pants. Her face flushed as he took a step closer to her, “No, I don’t want to talk about it.” He said staring into her eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt. The two had flirted back and forth since she arrived and maybe had a sneaky kiss up on the roof terrace one night, but he never acted further on it. Just like with Charlie.

“Bobby…” she croaked as he took another step forward.

He paused, realizing how he was probably terrifying her. He took a step back, “Fuck, sorry Chels. I don’t know what just came over me… I’m gonna ----”

He was cut off by her lips meeting his and her body rubbing all over him. He knew this was wrong, but he did not give a fuck. They both needed this as he began to undress her and aggressively kiss her lips, neck, and collarbone. He took one of his hands and slid it between her legs where he was greeted with warmth and moisture.

“Fuck, Chels. That’s so fucking hot.” He said as she moaned and arched under his touch as his fingers explored her. He ran his other hand through her hair and pulled it lightly away from him making her moan even louder. Her eyes locked with his and she begged for more as he began rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Bobby, don’t stop.” She screamed as he picked up his intensity and felt her throbbing against his fingers. She was about to come, but Bobby wanted to taste her while she did. He quickly picked her up and sat her on the counter, spreading her knees and pushing her closer to him on the edge. He bent down and began licking and sucking where his fingers just were, looking up at her the entire time. She was rocking back and forth against his face, moaning with every motion. She grabbed a fistful of his dreads as she came letting out a loud whimper that made him feel powerful.

He grabbed one of the condoms on the counter and slid it on, ready to be inside of her. He pulled her off of the counter and spun her around so he was behind her. He grabbed her hair roughly and pushed her down over the counter, but lifted her head so she could watch him fuck her.

“Bobby… this is…” She said letting out a moan as he slid inside of her, slamming against her backside as she screamed. He thrusted into her over and over panting and grunting as she encouraged him to keep going.

His vision began to blur as he could feel himself begin to let go. He threw his head back in pleasure thrusting into her over and over, fucking her hard and deep. She cried, “Come with me Bobby, I’m so close.” He locked eyes with the blonde, thrusting five more times before she came with him. He looked up to find Charlie and Carl standing in the doorway, eyes wide because they just saw he just absolutely pumped Chelsea. They both ran out before Chels opened her eyes and sighed, trying to catch her breath.

_Shit, that was awkward…_

“Wow, Bobby that was…”

“I know, Chels,” He said placing a kiss on her shoulder.

_It really was incredible. It was exactly what he needed._

“We should have been doing that a long time ago,” She said with a giggle.

He loved spending time with her. She was always so positive and bubbly, not to mention drop dead gorgeous.

_I’ve been so busy moping around about Charlie I completely forgot about Chelsea. Of course I fancy her, why wouldn’t I?_

“I guess we’ll just have to make up for lost time.” He said spinning her around to face him, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.


	9. Regrets

_**CHARLIE** _

* * *

Carl dragged Charlie to the daybeds, collapsing into a fit of laughter after catching Bobby and Chelsea in action.

“That’s something that will leave a scar forever.” He said, making them laugh even further.

“Oh, I didn’t even know they had interest in each other. I thought it was just some innocent flirting.”

“That didn’t look innocent to me,” Carl said and Charlie hit him in the arm playfully. She cuddled up close to him and they laid in silence for a few moments, appreciating the alone time they had before the other islanders woke up.

_Chelsea and Bobby… Weirdly I see it? I mean they both don’t take themselves too seriously. She’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met… I really think they would be a good match._

_Why do I feel so… sad?_

“I guess the other islanders should be up any minute now.” Charlie stated with a yawn. “I’m exhausted.”

“Maybe we should join the others and see if we could get a few extra minutes of sleep?” She nodded and they both made their way back to the bedroom. The lights were still dark but sunlight started to creep in and she noticed Bobby and Chelsea were back in their separate beds.

They climbed into their bed, cuddled up, and began to close their eyes when the lights turned on. Groans took place of the snores as the other islanders began sitting up in their beds.

“Get stuffed, I need ten more minutes.” Graham said chucking a pillow at the windows.

Charlie looked over to find Bobby smiling slyly at Chelsea, making the blonde girls cheeks blush pink.

_I wonder if anyone else knows about this?_

“It’s looking like an absolute scorcher out there, guys. This is totes a day to tan. Or should I swim? I could tan and swim… why limit myself right? Seize the day!” Chelsea basically squealed from her bed.

 _She sounds so guilty of something_ Charlie thought with a smirk.

Bobby then stood up and looked out the window, “Hmm, I wouldn’t mind lounging out in the sun.”

He turned and gave Chelsea a look that clearly made her nervous as she blurted, “Oh Bobby! You’re up. Funny how we’re both up. We must be on the same wavelength or something.” Her cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red with each word.

“Babes, I think we’re all up,” Marisol said raising an eyebrow at the bubbly blonde.

Chelsea’s face was basically a tomato as the other islanders laughed, oblivious to the obvious sexual tension between Bobby and her.

Carl turned to her, “I actually would quite fancy a morning swim, do you want to join me?”

She placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “I was actually thinking about going to get some food,” she leaned closer into his ear, “I’m absolutely famished.” She jumped of bed leaving him behind grinning like a fool.

Bobby followed Charlie to the kitchen to make pancakes for the villa, but mainly to chat with her alone while he could.

“What a mornin, ay lass?” He said rubbing the back of his neck.

_What a morning indeed…_

“I had no idea about you and Chels…” She said getting the mixing bowl out for him. He grabbed the ingredients and began combining the flour, eggs, and other stuff she didn’t recognize… she was a horrible cook.

“Me either, til this morning.”

“Wait, what? Bobby!” she said hitting his arm, “So what, are you two a couple now?” She bit her lip nervously.

“I wouldn’t say that. I have… other things to consider.” He said staring into her eyes.

_Was he talking about me?_

“Well if you like her, you should definitely tell her.” She wasn’t sure if she was talking about herself or Chelsea.

“I’ll think about it.”

He got to work on his pancakes while she sipped her coffee, sitting in complete and awkward silence.

“For what it’s worth, I think you and Chelsea make a great couple.” She said before Lottie joined them. “I’ve been meaning to say… I think what you did for Noah and Hope is sweet. I know we’ve all had our opinions on the two, but I think they could really make it work.”

Bobby’s face lifted, “There was never an option really. Noah would have been gutted if Hope left.”

The three of them chatted a few more minutes and ate some pancakes as some of the other islanders began to join them.

She excused herself and went to find Carl. She wanted to spend the day really getting to know him and learn as much as she could. She spotted him lounging by the pool with Shannon and Chelsea and sauntered over.

“But imagine it smaller!” Chelsea exclaimed.

“Why would I want to do that? It’s really disappointing when it’s smaller than you expected.” Shannon replied. Carl was nodding along listening intently.

_What in the world…._

“But it’s so much cuter if it’s smaller!”

Carl butted in, “It’s not about cuteness, it’s about satisfaction.”

Charlie’s mind began to wander. _He sure does know how to satisfy._

“Alright, what are you lot talking about?” She asked, kind of scared to know what the answer was.

“Tiny food! Chelsea’s obsessed with making food tiny.”

_Get your mind out of the gutter_

“It’s because it’s adorable. Mini pancakes. Open faced sandwiches. Bite-sized bagels.”

Charlie locked eyes with Carl drowning out the rest of the conversation. Just looking at him made her whole body shiver.

He excused himself and left to find something to eat, kissing her forehead as he left. She started to get up to follow him in hopes of getting him alone when Shannon grabbed her wrist.

“Right, now that Carl’s gone, back to our earlier conversation…” Chelsea spoke seriously. “Okay, so I like Gary, but I think it’s more of a like ‘friendship’ kind of deal. Plus him and Lottie have that thing going and I don’t want to mess that up.” Charlie nodded, “The recoupling before CA really messed things up for me…” She trailed off.

“Who was your first choice then?” Charlie asked, curious.

_Probably Bobby if I had to guess… I mean she was definitely enjoying his company this morning._

Chelsea looked in the direction of the kitchen where Bobby was whipping up more pancakes, “I … He…. It doesn’t matter.” She frowned, “Gary’s just not me. Lottie and Hope are in the same boat.”

Shannon interjected, “What about you, Charlie? If you could be with anyone in the villa, who would you pick?”

“Carl, of course.” She stated confidently.

“No silly, we mean someone besides your current partner.” Chelsea protested.

Charlie looked around nervously, “I mean I guess Bobby?” She instantly regretted saying it as the words flew out of her mouth.

Chelsea turned to Shannon, “Is she telling the truth?”

_What?_

Shannon pulled down her sunglasses and scanned Charlie’s face. She nervously bit her lip in response as Shannon pushed her sunglasses back up her nose and responded, “She’s either got the best poker face ever, or she’s telling the truth.” Shannon said slumping back into her bean bag.

Chelsea’s face fell as Charlie asked what was happening.

“It’s her superpower. She can read people really well. There’s no point lying, I guess.” Chelsea replied sadly.

They chatted a little while longer, but Charlie wanted to go find Carl so she left the two girls and made her way to the kitchen where he was filling up his water bottle.

“Charlie. Come see.” Marisol called over to her.

_Ugh_

“Yes?” She said sitting on the edge of the daybeds.

“We’re having a deep philosophical debate.” _Oh I’m so sure. Noah and Hope couldn’t look less interested if they tried._

Hope sighed, “Noah and I were saying that all the changes are still taking some getting used to. For instance, Noah sleeping in the bed with Lottie.”

He shook his head, “I mean she snores like a train.”

Charlie snickered and Hope interjected, “You’re complaining about her snoring?” She laughed and Marisol and Charlie joined in.

“I am not that bad!” Noah scowled.

Charlie zoned out again. She really didn’t care about this “philosophical debate” the three of them had going on and left to make her way to the kitchen, but instead of finding Carl she found Bobby cleaning up from this morning.

“Hey, what’s up.” She said grabbing her water and filling it up.

“Nothing.. Everything’s cool. What’s up with you?”

_Okay, somethings up. Normally he would make a joke._

“Are you sure? You look like you want to say something…”

“Chelsea told me about your conversation.” He said slamming the bowl into the sink, creating a mess all over the counters, “What the fuck, Charlie? You see me with someone else and all of a sudden you could see yourself coupled up with me?”

She’s never seen him like this. He was so… serious. “Bobby, I didn’t say…”

He stepped closer to her, “No,” he said placing his hand over hers, “let’s talk privately.” He nodded up to the roof terrace.

They made their way up, making sure not to draw any attention to themselves.

They sat down on the bench, “I’m not going to lie, I’m a little surprised after our conversation last night…”

“Bobby…”

“Please Lass, let me finish,” She nodded, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to be with you.” He said scooting closer to her. “You know I do. I screwed up not telling you earlier, but I’m telling you now. I really fancy you Charlie. I want to get to know you more, and I don’t mean as friends.” He said reaching out to touch her face. “Tell me if you don’t feel the same, and I’ll stop.”

She leaned into his touch and her heart began beating really fast. This was wrong, Carl was just downstairs, “I really do like Carl…” She said making his heart sink.

“More than you like me?” He tucked one strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, “I don’t think so,” he said leaving a kiss on her earlobe.

She let out a gasp, “Bobby… don’t do this…” She pleaded not because she didn’t want it, but because she couldn’t stop herself.

He slipped his arm around her waist, “I know what I want. And I guess I’ll have to prove it to you that I’m serious,” He whispered against her neck as he began placing kisses along her collarbone and neck.

She let a soft moan escape before pushing him off, “Bobby, I’m with Carl. Don’t make this harder than it had to be.”

“Just tell me you don’t fancy me and I will stop.” He said taking her hands in his. His look was longing as his amber eyes stared into her soul.

She stood up and narrowed her eyes at him, “Of course I fancy you, Bobby. But you know what, you had two weeks to tell me all of this. Two weeks we could have been together and maybe Carl and I wouldn’t be together, but we are and I’m really starting to fall for him.”

“Are you starting to fall for him, or is he just really good in bed?” Bobby questioned in spite. He was angry, not at her but at himself.

She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Tears started flooding her eyes as she turned to leave. His words stung in her chest, but it was the same question she was asking herself over and over. “Fuck you, Bobby.” She hissed as she opened the door to leave.

“Charlie wait, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that…” He pleaded as she slammed the door in his face.

She ran downstairs and threw herself into the shower so no one could see her.

_Ugh, was he right? Do I only like him because we had sex?_

She heard someone come in and she tried to stay still and not make a noise, but she couldn’t help let a small sniffle out from her crying.

Bobby appeared in the stall and wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, lass. I didn’t mean it…”

She looked up at him and locked her eyes with his. He wiped a tear from her cheek, letting his thumb linger on her cheek.

Charlies heart raced even faster. _What was happening…_ She reached her hand up and placed it on his strong upper back and pulled him closer, tilting her head and parting her lips slightly, then crashing her lips against his, only for a moment before pulling away.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why?” He whispered against her skin, not wanting to let go.

“Because of Carl, and Chelsea. This is wrong.” She said pushing him off of her. “I’m sorry for kissing you, truly I am. But that… can’t happen again.” She looked away and Disappeared out of the bathroom, not sure where she was going, but knew she needed to be alone.

**_BOBBY_ **

* * *

_Ugh. Fuck._

He undressed himself and turned on the shower, in hopes she would come back and join him, but also needed a few moments to himself before joining the other islanders.

He rested his head against his arm which was pressed up against the wall. _She was right. We do have other people to think about. I mean Chelsea’s a really great girl, but it just feels unfair that I haven’t gotten to know Charlie. Fuck Casa Amor._

“Bobby, are you in here?” _Noah._

“Yeah mate, just taking a shower.”

“Well hurry up and get out, Chelsea got a text.” He said before heading out of the room.

Bobby turned off the water and quickly dried himself off and got dressed, eager to hear what the message said.

“Alright, Charlie and Bobby are now here.” He found Charlies eyes, but they were locked on the ground with Carl’s arms wrapped around her waist from the back. Chelsea continued, “Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge.”

_Great, I have to answer questions about Hope._

Charlie pulled Chelsea to the side to talk before the challenge started. He was beginning to get nervous not being there to hear what she was saying. 

_Was she telling her about the kiss? No… What? She wouldn’t do that before giving me a chance to…_

He watched as Charlie talked and Chelsea nodded, frowning, then smiling and wrapping her arms around her. _What the fuck just happened._

Charlie walked over and whispered in his ear, “I didn’t tell her, but she’s yours.” Before Chelsea walked over and gave him the biggest grin he’s ever seen. He smiled sheepishly back to her and made his way over to the challenge with the other islanders.

Carl and Charlie only got 3 questions right, but despite that they won the challenge and surprisingly grew closer. Bobby internally groaned as with each wrong answer, they told stories to each other giggling and kissing like kids in love. He felt sick.

The islanders spent the rest of the day eating ice lollies they won during the challenge and making small talk about life outside the villa. They even played a few rounds of the naughty version of the challenge, getting a laugh out of everyone.

The girls went off to get ready for the night when Gary and Graham started arguing about milk… which turned into a whole list of grievances against the villa.

After throwing lottie’s robe on and a towel over my head, Judge Bobby was born. Charlie did a great job defending everyone and eventually all the cases were settled and peace was restored in the villa.

Everyone started making their way inside the villa for bed, except Bobby and Chelsea who stayed behind at the firepit.

“Hey Chels. We haven’t really had a chance to talk about what happened this morning…”

She looked down into the fire in front of them, “Yeah… umm… I’ll go first.” He nodded, “So basically I was feeling really bad this morning. I knew you and Charlie had this weird thing going on, but I figured that was over when she brought Carl back from Casa Amor. But then you two were the only two missing before the challenge this afternoon… and I realized maybe you two weren’t done with your weird flirting thing. So I pulled her to the side and told her that I liked you, but I wasn’t going to do anything about it because I didn’t want her to hate me… but she told me that she only liked you as a friend and that me and you would make a really lovely couple.”

_She said that? I thought… Well I guess that kiss really did mean nothing to her._

He reached out to hold her hand in his and a huge grin formed on her face, “I wish I could say the same. I really do like you, I do. But I like her too. My head is all over the place right now and it wouldn’t be fair for me to go all in with you when she’s still on my mind.”

She slipped her hand out of his while he was talking and her smile disappeared. “Oh… I just figured… I think… I think I need to…” She said not being able to finish before letting a tear fall and she got up to leave him alone at the pit.

_Why did I just say that? I’m literally the biggest idiot in the world._

“Chels wait…” She stopped to look at him. Her face which was normally bright and happy was now gloom and dark, “I do like you! I really do. I want to keep getting to know you…”

“But if she wakes up and says she wants to be with you, I’m nothing, huh?”

“No! But I’d be lying to say I wouldn’t be curious.”

“Well I’m not someone’s fallback choice. You either want me or you don’t.” She said confidently before turning her head and walking away, disappearing into the villa.

_Why do I do this to myself._


	10. Two new girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding in some different dialogue but a lot of original dialogue is in this chapter!
> 
> Sorry to all the Bobby stans that I upset :(

_**CHARLIE** _

* * *

Charlie woke up the next morning alone in bed.

_Carl must have gotten up before me._

After Judge Bobby was done last night, the two of them were exhausted and fell straight asleep when their head hit the pillow.

Charlie stretched and made her way to the kitchen to find all the islanders gathered around talking about how they like their eggs cooked. She found Carl, smiled, and made her way over to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and placed a sweet ‘goodmorning’ kiss on her cheek. She placed her hands over his and leaned her head back against his chest, thankful for the comfort he brings her in the villa.

“Sorry I didn’t wake you this morning. You just looked so peaceful.”

Charlie smiled at the sentiment, “That’s sweet babe.”

Bobby found her eyes, “What about you Charlie? How do you like your eggs?”

“Hmm… I think I like them best in an omelet. Throw in some meats, cheese, and veggies… nothing better.” She said realizing how hungry she was as her stomach grumbled.

“I’ll allow it,” the baker said back with a cheeky wink.

Carl noticed Bobby’s attempt at flirting and decided to turn on the charm, “That’s your fave, is it? What the lady wants she gets.”

“You’re making me breakfast? Can’t wait.” She said turning around and placing a quick, but intimate kiss on his lips, hoping to send a message to a certain amber-eyed boy.

He whispered into her ear, “I’m very sweet when I want to be,” making her giggle.

Charlie found a stool and waited for Carl to finish cooking so he could join her. A little while later he placed an omelet in front of her, “One omelet made to perfection.”

She giggled again, “Why thank you kind sir.”

He bowed dramatically and took the seat next to her, sipping on his coffee.

“Umm, who’s that.” Shannon said pointing towards the villa.

Suddenly two gorgeous women appeared from inside and Charlie suddenly wasn’t hungry when she heard Carl exclaim ‘It’s more girls!’ a little too enthusiastic next to her.

The dark-skinned, tall, glamorous woman was the first to introduce herself to the group, “Queens in the Villa! Heeeey, everyone! I’m Elisa!” _Ugh. Kill me now._

The other girl couldn’t be more different from Elisa. She was fair skinned and her abs were super defined, like probably more defined than Rahim’s. She had short blonde hair and a tattoo that covered her right arm. She introduced herself as Jo.

She felt her whole body go tense as she watched Graham, Gary, and Carl basically sprint to talk to the new girls.

“Check you lot out. This is what I call a welcome.” Elisa said grinning at the three boys in front of her.

“At your service, ladies. Nice to see some new faces.” Carl flirted back.

Elisa caught his gaze and stared at him with hungry eyes said, “You lot are way fitter in person,” she said reaching up and stroking her finger along his jawline, getting a little too close for comfort. “Your skin looks amazing,” she said smiling and giving him a cheeky wink.

_Is she serious? In front of us?_

He froze and met her gaze with a wink of his own, “It’s like that all over.”

 _What the fuck is happening._ She felt tears rise up as she took a few steps back. She couldn’t watch her man blatantly flirt with another girl right in front of her eyes. She crossed her arms and watched from a distance with her jaw clenched and watery eyes as Carl drooled over the new girls.

_I’m going to have to chat with him about this later._

After all the islanders started introducing herself, Charlie decided she wouldn’t sit in the corner and sulk anymore. She knew it was petty, but she walked straight past Elisa and walked up to Jo.

“Hi there, I’m Charlie.” She said giving the girl a million-dollar smile.

Jo returned the smile, “Oh I know who you are! You’re hard to miss.” 

“That’s me. Got to take things that one step further.” She said throwing a wink at the girl.

Jo smiled, “Tell me about it, I’m just the same. Grab the bull by the horns and grab the boy by the boxers, you know?” Jo said winking at her. “This outfit you have on? It makes you look absolutely stunning, babe.” 

Charlie narrowed her eyes at the blonde, who gave her a cheeky smile before turning to the rest of the boys.

Charlie looked up to find Carl still transfixed on Elisa, _What the fuck, babe._

Charlie frowned knowing Carl’s head was turned that easily. _Would he leave me for her? She’s obviously gorgeous… I need a moment._

She walked over to the daybeds as the boys take the new girls on a tour of the villa. Lottie and Marisol came and laid down next to her, probably feeling the same as her.

“They’re not exactly subtle are they?” Lottie said frowning. Charlie threw an arm around the goth to comfort her.

Marisol leaned her head against Charlie’s shoulder, “Graham can do what he likes, I guess. I haven’t exactly been subtle about my attraction to someone else in here.”

_Gary? Bobby? No she doesn’t like them… or Noah… Does she like Rahim?_

Marisol let out a huge sigh and Charlie threw her other arm around the girl. Lottie and Marisol stayed cuddled up against Charlie’s chest as the three of them just laid silently on the daybeds, perfectly content.

Soon the tour was over and Hope, Elisa, Chelsea, and Jo all joined the three of them on the day beds. The boys all gathered in the kitchen to make the new girls breakfast.

“Are you here to meet the one? Play the game? Stir things up?” Hope quizzed the new girls. Charlie kicked her softly in the arm, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to grill you two. I just… get nervous around new people.” She said frowning.

“It’s no problem. I would have the same question, babes.” Elisa said shooting a grin at Hope, making her relax a little. “Don’t worry, Noah isn’t really my type. I don’t go for the quiet ones. Been there, done that.” She said with a dismissive wave.

Jo nodded, “Same here. My life is too crazy and adventurous, so I need someone who is up for the ride.” 

Charlie smiled, “I know what you mean.” 

The boys walked over carrying the girls breakfast and drinks.

“What are you lot whispering about?” Graham shouted from a distance.

“Yeah, quit hogging the newbies. We all want to get to know them.” Gary shouted as Lottie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Bobby appeared and set down the plates in front of the girls, “Exactly! Right now we only know how you like your eggs…” A mischievous grin formed on his lips, “But what about how you like your men?” He does his best attempt at a smoldering, sexy look… but just looks like he really needs to sneeze. He then starts to dance seductively, getting a laugh out of everyone.

Elisa stopped laughing just enough to say, “There’s more to us than the men we fancy you know?”

Carl smiled at her and replied, “I bet there is,” sliding closer to the new girl, “So what’s your story? I’ll best it’s something creative. You’ve got that vibe about you.”

_Are you fucking kidding me? Right in front of me? He’s not even trying to hide it._

Bobby glanced at Charlie with a confused look, and soon so does Hope, Noah, and Rahim. She just shrugged and picked at the duvet underneath her as Carl continued to lay it on thick with Elisa.

“I’m actually a social media influencer. I’ve got my own makeup vlog.” She smiles confidently. _That explains a lot. Look how beautiful and confident she is._

“OH! I knew I had seen you before! You completely changed my eyebrows!” Chelsea squealed from the other side of the bed.

Carl piped up again, “What about you, Jo? You seem like a sporty type.”

She smiled, “That’s because I am. I’m a BMX Racer.” Charlie bit her lip at the blonde’s response, _damn. That’s hot._

Rahim lit up, “No way! The downhill racing or the stunt biking?”

Jo looked surprised, “Racing. I can do a few tricks, but that’s just me messing around with the guys.”

Charlie looked up, “That’s awesome. The adrenaline rush must be intense.” 

Jo smiled back at her, “I love it. It gives me a real buzz,” 

“Chilling out in the villa will be a massive gear change then?” Rahim replied. _Is he interested in her? I've never seen him talk this much to the new arrivals..._

Jo threw him a wink, “Don’t you worry, I’ll find a way to spice it up.”

Charlie snuck a glance at Carl who looked completely captivated by the new girls as he sat next to Elisa. Her heart dropped as she thought about the complete 180 Carl did this morning. He was being so sweet, kissing her and making her breakfast, until the new girls came in. Now it’s like she didn’t even exist. She felt so small on the daybed as the rest of the islanders chatted.

“Right, so the big question. What’s your type then?” Gary asked the girls.

Elisa spoke up first, “I’m a social media presence, the man by my side has got to look every bit as good as I do.” Carl sat up a little straighter, “He’ll go to my favourite bakery in Paris to get me macarons. Fly me to Rome for a romantic getaway.” She said smiling and looking slightly up with a dreamy gaze.

Hope snorted, “I don’t think those guys exist outside of a rom-com,” causing Charlie and Lottie to chuckle.

Elisa frowned, “If a queen like me can exist, there’s a king out there for me.”

Noah spoke up, clearly wanting to change the subject, “What about you, Jo? Looking for a fairy-tale prince too?” He said laughing slightly.

“God no! I like my partner chilled out. All that fancy stuff is wasted on me.”Rahim was nodding along smiling like a fool as she continued, “I’m more about finding someone who’s a laugh and up for an adventure.”

Shannon blurted out, “Are there no single fellas in BMX racing? Thought it’d be swarming with them.” Rahim caught the girls eye and raised an eyebrow at her.

_Yikes... i don't blame the girl because Rahim is basically drooling over her..._

Jo frowned, “I think I’ve worked my way through the eligible ones. Turned out they weren’t that eligible…” A huge smile then formed on her face, “I’m an act first, think later kinda girl. Just ask my mates.”

_Uh oh… this won’t be good._

Elisa looked at her surprised, “You’re making it too easy for them. My man will have to work.”

Carl smiled, “A discerning lady. You two are like chalk and cheese.” _What?_

Charlie realized she was staring at Elisa, who narrowed her eyes at the girl. Charlie met her gaze with a friendly smile, hoping she doesn’t get the wrong idea. She smiled back… _God she is stunning, no wonder Carl is captivated by her._

The conversation lasted a few more minutes before Carl left to go get some more water. Charlie got up to follow him to see where his head was at.

Carl looked up to find her and smiled. She scowled at him and said, “Someone looks happy with themselves.” She knew it was snarky, but he wasn’t exactly being subtle back there.

He gritted his teeth, “Is it that obvious? They’re alright aren’t they?” _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?_

She frowned, “You’re so obvious. I mean… did you forget that I’m right here?” Blood started to rise and she could feel herself beginning to get hot.

He smiled at her, completely ignoring her tone, “I’m just being friendly! They seem cool, but not as cool as you though.”

For the first time knowing him, she couldn't tell if he wasn’t being honest or not. She looked down at the ground, “If you say so…”

He winked at her and made his way back over to Elisa, flopping down next to her. _It’s like he didn’t even hear me. He just … left?_

She picked at a piece of bread left out on the counter as she watched her man graft on the new girl. _He’s being a bit too attentive… I don’t like this at all._

Charlie slowly made her way back to the group, sitting back down beside Lottie and Marisol. She looked totally defeated, and Marisol noticed placing a friendly kiss on the girl’s temple and petting her hair gently. Charlie gave her friend a weak smile and tuned back in to the conversation.

“Girls, I think we need to go get ready for the day and let the boys have some alone time with the new girls.” Marisol stated grabbing Charlie’s hand and helping her out of the bed.

Charlie frowned, “I guess so…”

As they got up, Jo’s phone chimed, “Jo and Elisa, you’ve got some catching up to do. Pick your two favourite boys and get ready for your first dates.”

Charlie’s heart sunk when Elisa picked Carl and Noah without even thinking.

“But I thought you said…” Hope began with a frown.

Charlie gave her friends hand a squeeze as Noah whispered something into her ear, causing her to smile.

Jo picked Rahim and Gary. Lottie and Shannon tried to play it cool, but Charlie could tell they were obviously worried. Gary and Rahim walked over to comfort their respective partners before disappearing into the villa. Carl didn’t even look at Charlie before heading into the villa to get ready… she had never felt so insignificant.

All of the girls, including Jo and Elisa, made their way into the dressing room to get ready. Charlie found her favorite swimsuit, a green bikini that hugged her hips at the right place to show off her curves and showed off her cleavage in a tasteful, but sexy way. She fixed her hair and makeup, and threw on some gold jewelry and heels before focusing her attention on the conversation happening in the dressing room.

Marisol walked over and placed her arm around Charlies shoulders, “I can’t believe she picked Carl… but with that outfit… I’m not sure he’ll be able to keep his eyes off of you when he gets back!”

Charlie smiled weakly at her and shrugged, “Nothing I can do about it now… but thanks Marisol.”

Jo changed into a red dress with a slit that went all the way up to her left hip, showing off her toned and muscular legs. The top half was strapless, hugging her breasts just right and showed off her tattoo’s.

“I wonder where we are going? I’m excited.”

Elisa then stepped out in this shimmering gold dress that barely covered her breasts… but did no effort in covering up the rest of her, “I hope its somewhere fancy.”

_I’ll never be able to compete with that._

The rest of the girls chatted about the dates and soon it was time for them to leave. 

“Right… we better go.” Elisa said grabbing Jo’s arm and pulling her out of the room. The rest of the girls followed and found the guys all relaxing on the lawn.

“Wow, Elisa. You look…” Carl paused to examine her and smiled, “just stunning.”

_I’m going to be sick…_

“Not even a ‘Hi Charlie, see you when I’m back?’” She growled at him. He ignored her and walked over to the girl placing a quick kiss on the cheek and wrapped an arm around her waist as they walked out of the villa.

Soon all six of them were gone and Charlie couldn’t hold back anymore, “Is that guy fucking serious? Not even a glance in my direction. It’s like I’m not even here. Fuck him.” She said not being able to hold back tears.

Lottie wrapped her arms around her and gave her a comforting squeeze. “If he leaves you for that, he’s an idiot babes.”

~~~

She spent the rest of the morning moping around in the sun loungers, ignoring Bobby, and trying not to think about what was happening on the date.

Marisol came and sat next to her, “Shannon suggested we all cool off in the pool, you want to come?”

Charlie frowned, “Yeah, no. I don’t know. I’m fine here I guess.”

She gave her a concerned look, “Hey, are you ok hun? You don’t seem like yourself. Let’s go and have a chat. Tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Actually… that would really help. Thanks, Marisol.”

The girls made their way over to the daybed and Charlie flopped down, throwing her face into a pillow.

“Uggghh, everytime this happens I never know how things are going to work out.”

She reached out and started stroking her hair, “I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about, babe. Carl didn’t even notice them.” _Ha… yeah right._

Charlie looked up to see Marisol’s face, but she avoided eye contact. _Yeah, she’s definitely lying._ “You are such a crap liar, hun. He practically jumped over me to welcome Elisa into the Villa.”

Marisol looked up and smiled at Charlie, “You know what it’s like when someone new arrives. It’s just curiosity, isn’t it?” She bit her lip after she finished speaking. “Look, you have the advantage. You and Carl are already in a couple. Be more confident in yourself. Do you think he’ll really get his head turned by someone he’s known for all of two hours?”

“You’re right. I need to have a little more trust in him.” _After we talk, everything will be fine._

“If he does though, you’ve got to ask yourself, ‘Do I want to be with someone who’d do that to me?’ And the answer better had been no.” Marisol smiled at her, jokingly pulling her hair as she said that last sentence. “Otherwise, I’ll have something to say about it.” She finished pulling her in for a cuddle.

Charlie relaxed against the girls chest, wrapping her arms around her waist, “Thanks Marisol, this helped a lot.” She could feel Marisol’s heart beating fast, _is mine too?_

Charlie looked up to find Marisol grinning, “Hey, fancy going up on the roof terrace? We can keep a lookout for when the boys come back.”

She smirked back biting her lip, “That’s a great plan.”

Marisol grabbed her hand and they ran into the villa and up to the roof terrace.

They collapsed into the benches as a gust of wind causes Marisol’s hair to go crazy and shiver just a little. “Ugh, where did the sun go?” She frowned.

Charlie began to shiver as well, “I know, right? It’s getting a bit chilly up here.”

Charlie grabbed one of the blankets hanging over the arm of the bench and threw it over her and Marisol’s legs, causing them to scoot closer together.

Marisol sighed and turned to face Charlie, “I can already feel the vibe in the villa changing. It’s been really lovely the past couple days, even with the recouplings and new girl drama.” She said grinning.

“Yeah, I feel it too.” Charlie said with a sigh.

“What do you think about Elisa?”

“She seems cool, I guess.”

“Yeah, I definitely want to get to know her.” Marisol said biting her lip.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her _is this who she was talking about earlier?_ “Sounds like Graham’s the one who should be worried." 

Marisol gave her a playful nudge, “he has more reasons to be worried than that.” Marisol responded placing a hand on the outside of Charlies thigh.

Before she could respond, she heard Elisa’s laugh roar through the villa. Marisol rubbed her thumb against her leg and let go, “I guess we should head down.”

_Did we just have a moment? No… She’s been here since the beginning. If she liked me she would have told me. She’s not like Bobby. Plus she just told me she was interested in someone else._

They made their way downstairs and out into the lawn to greet the 6 of them back from their dates.

She found Jo chatting away to the rest of the islanders, “It’s not the first time I’ve gotten semi-naked and sweaty on a first date.” _Where’s Carl?_

Rahim nodded, “It was great. I feel so much more relaxed now.”

Elisa and Carl walked in, arm in arm, followed by Noah who looked relieved to be back. 

Elisa perked up, “Ours was more like a rom-com. Carl couldn’t stop laughing…”

Carl interrupted her while a laugh, “Because it tickled!” He then frowned, "I'm not used to people touching me in places like that!" 

Elisa laughed and playfully hit his arm, “Then I rolled off the table,” this caused them to break out into fits of laughter.

Charlie looked at them with sad eyes, “What are you guys talking about?”

Carl looked up and jumped, “Charlie! I was just telling the guys about my date.” He said acting a little too guilty of something. “The dates were at a couples spa. We all got bubbly and massages.”

She gulped, trying to break the lump in her throat, “Massages and champagne… Sounds really romantic.”

Jo spoke up, “Yeah, it was easily the poshest spa I’ve ever been to.”

Charlie locked eyes with Carl who looked away slightly before continuing, “I thought it was more relaxing than romantic,” making Elisa roll her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes at Carl and Elisa, “I always thought couple’s spas were, well something couples who had been together a while did.” _Where did that come from Charlie? You sound like a jealous wench._

Elisa smugly responded, “I think it’s for anyone who enjoys a spa.” She turned to look at Carl for back-up, but he ignored her and made his way over to Charlie. _Now he recognizes I exist._

He sat next to her and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, “Sounds like you two really got along,” She asked nervously while biting her lip.

“It was a fun day. Made a nice change from here, I guess.” She looked down sadly before he continued, “The only thing that would have made it better was if I had been there with you.” He said pulling her in closer and kissing her cheek.

_Does he mean that?_

“I know I was technically on the date with Elisa, but I’ve never met a girl like Jo. She’s so refreshing.” _Is he serious?_ “It’s like hanging out with one of the guys, but she’s a super cool, super hot girl.”

Charlie pushed off of him and stood up. She’s had enough today. Standing up, she hissed at him, “She sounds awesome.” And she walked away, not caring that she probably just made a scene.

Shannon motioned at her to follow her to the kitchen.

“You want to know what happened on this date, right?”

“Honestly? No.” _I’m kind of scared to know…_

Shannon continued, “Rahim’s chattier than usual. I don’t trust it. I’ll go talk to Carl for you and you go talk to Rahim for me… sounds good?” Shannon said before taking a swig of her water.

“Look babes, I’m going to talk to Carl myself… and I suggest you do the same with Rahim. He wouldn’t lie to you and he definitely appreciates honesty.”

Shannon frowned, “fine, if you’re not up for it I’ll find someone else who is.” And she left.

Charlie made her way into the villa to change for the night. _I guess I better look hot tonight._

Chelsea’s squeal caught her off guard as she ran into the bedroom to see what was wrong. _Is she okay?_

Lottie, Ibrahim, and Gary were all gathered near the door of the dressing room, listening intently.

“Not more drama…” Rahim frowned.

“Shhh. Be quiet. I want to hear what they’re saying.” Lottie hushed them.

Through the other room, she hears Elisa, “I don’t want this getting spread around. Don’t breathe a word okay?”

_Did something happen between her and Carl? Did they kiss? Oh my god… I bet they did. Is that why he’s being so weird?_

“She’s coming!” Gary whispered.

“Quick, we’ve got to hide or she’ll know we’ve been listening.” Lottie matched Gary’s whisper as she spoke.

Quickly, Charlie jumped under the sheets with Lottie as Elisa walked past them, and out the door.

_How in the world did she not see us?_

They all got out from their hiding spots when they heard Elisa was gone, “I bet they were talking about their dates,” Lottie stated making Rahim frown and leave the room.

Marisol and Hope strolled in, “Did someone get a text or something? I heard a shout.”

“It was Chelsea. She’s in there.”

Hope nodded, “Let’s go and get dressed and try to find out what happened.”

“I’m going to go check on Rahim,” Gary said placing a kiss on Lottie’s cheek and leaving the room.

The girls made their way to the dressing room and Charlie pulled out her strapless red dress from the her wardrobe that went sheer right where her underwear stopped. She loved this dress because it showed off her thick, but toned legs and her large ass.

Chelsea was fiddling with the back of an earring, “Ugh, these things keep flying out of my hands.”

“Don’t change the subject, we all heard you shout, hun.” Hope said with a frown. “What’s going on?”

Chelsea folded her arms, “I found out some important information about our new girl Jo from our new girl Elisa.”

“What is it babes?” Charlie said biting her lip.

Shannon then walked in, but Chelsea's back was turned to the door.

“Well…” Chelsea paused before continuing, “Elisa just told me that Jo and Rahim kissed on their date.”

Shannon walked in further and looked dead in the eye of the bubbly blonde, her eyes blazing, “WHAT?”

“OH, Shannon… I didn’t know you were in here…”

“Rahim and Jo were… kissing?” The irish girls face fell.

“Oh, sugar…” _Poor Chels… she probably feels like shit._

“Rahim is mine,” Shannon’s eyes narrowed towards the blonde.

“Have you spoken to him since the date?” Hope asked.

“Well… no, not properly. We haven’t had a chance.” Shannon let out a sigh, “Did she say anything else?”

“She said that Jo was the one who leaned in and kissed Ibrahim.”

“She… She kissed him? I’m going to have a chat with Jo.” Shannon’s eyes turned dark, “She needs to know what’s what."

Shannon left the room, and Marisol growled, “well done Chelsea.” _Well that’s not fair…_

Hope chimed in, “Yeah, you’ve really done it now. Why did you tell everyone like that instead of just talking to Shannon?”

“Come on girls, you know you wouldn’t have let her go without her telling you… Stop blaming Chels.” Charlie said helping her with her earring.

“Thanks, Charlie.” Chelsea said batting back a tear. “I’m sorry, girls. I didn't mean to start drama... i guess i should have talked to Shannon or Rahim first.”

Hope wrapped her arms around Chelsea, “I'm sorry, I guess that was a little harsh. I just hate having drama around the house, hun.”

“I’m going to go find Shannon…” Charlie announced.

Hope nodded, “That’s probably a good idea…”

They all leave the dressing room and make their way outside. Charlie found Graham, Bobby, and Carl comparing hands in the kitchen.

“See, I told you! My hands are symmetrical.” Bobby shouted.

“They look the same as mine,” Carl said holding his hands next to Bobby’s.

“Maybe you guys are hand twins.” Bobby bellowed beside them.

Charlie walked up to Carl who put his arm around her waist, “Charlie, I’ve been meaning to talk to you. I’m really sorry for how I acted this morning. Bobby told me how much of a prick I was being… I didn’t even realize until he said something. Please let me make it up to you?”

She smiled up at him… this time she could tell he was being genuine. She planted a sweet, tender kiss on his lips, “Of course babe, it means a lot you’ve said this.”

She turned around and rested the back of her head against his chest as he pulled her closer to him. She let her body relax for the first time all day as he held her.

_Finally_

The moment was interrupted by Shannon walking in and clearing her throat, “Boys, we need to have a chat. A serious one.”

Graham sprang up, “I guess that’s our cue to leave!”

“No, you need to stay. You guys might know more.” Lottie plead with the sailor.

Charlie let out a sigh, causing Carl to rub her arms soothingly, not knowing what was coming next.

At one point, she tried to calm everyone down, but Shannon snapped back at her, making her wince.

She tuned out the rest of the conversation, knowing nothing was going to be solved until Shannon sat down with Rahim, but also a little blissed out from Carl’s touch.

He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her temple and whispered, “Do you want to get out of here?”

She looked up at him, “I want nothing more.”

He let go of her waist and whispered, “Why don’t you go get dressed for bed and meet me up by the roof terrace in 10 minutes?”

She placed a kiss on his cheek and nodded, disappearing into the villa to get ready.

**_CARL_ **

* * *

He watched her disappear into the villa and began getting to work on her surprise. The drama was dying down and soon only Hope, Noah, and Bobby remained in the kitchen.

Carl smiled as he remembered his earlier conversation with the baker after he returned from his date…

~~~

“I know you probably don’t want to hear this from me of all people, but dude… you are blowing it with Charlie right now.”

Carl’s eye’s narrowed at Bobby, “Excuse me?”

“Do you even realize how lucky you are mate?” Bobby said shaking his head, “She loves you and you’re about to throw it all away for what? Elisa?” He said with a scoff.

“What are you talking about? I’m just being friendly. I told Charlie that.” He said shaking his head.

“You may have said that, but your actions didn’t match your words. You woke up this morning catering to her every need, letting her sleep in, making her breakfast… then as soon as the new girls arrived you flipped a switch.”

_Shit… I completely ignored her before I left on my date._

“Fuck..." He said running his fingers through his hair nervously, "I just didn’t want the new girls to feel left out. When Graham and I came back, I never really felt welcomed here. I mean… everyone loves Charlie… but it felt like I always had to watch my back or say the right thing because you lot are so protective over her. I mean, I really think Gary and Noah think she’s their little sister.” Carl said looking down at the ground.

Bobby eyed him intently. “I’m sorry about that,” he said placing a firm hand on his shoulder, “part of that is my fault. I was kind of hoping you would be in and out quick so I could have my chance with her,” he said with a laugh.

Carl winced, “I know. I told her not to take me back to the villa unless she was sure she didn’t want to be with you… She said she didn’t but when we got here I could tell you two weren’t done yet.” He said with a frown.

“Something definitely was there when she got back. We both felt it.” Carl winced again, “We even kissed.”

_I knew it._

“Are you serious?” Carl said with a frown. _Why didn’t she tell me…_

“I see the wheels turning. She doesn’t like me… not like she likes you. When she kissed me, she pulled away almost as soon as our lips met. She’s been ignoring me all day… Every time I tried to talk to her today she pulled away and left. She didn’t do that with you, even when you were being an ass. Her face lights up anytime you walk into a room...”

Carl paused and let out a huge sigh, “How do I fix this?”

“Don’t half-ass your apology. Take some time alone and think about all the things you may have said or done that may have upset her so when you’re talking to her she knows you’re being genuine. Get some time alone together tonight… I think you two really just need to talk and connect more than anything.”

Carl nodded, “Thanks. This really helped." He said before they both got up and walked into the kitchen.

~~~

Carl gathered the chocolate covered strawberries Bobby helped him make, two glasses, and a bottle of champagne and made his way up to the terrace. He arranged the cushions like she liked on the ground and spread a duvet over it, tucking the edges under the cushions, and spread another blanket for them to lay under. He set up the fairy lights Chelsea let him borrow along the benches and smiled at how romantic it looked. He slid into his pajamas, a blue button down sleep shirt and matching shorts, and waited for his girl to get there.

A few minutes later, she walked in and his heart stopped. She was so gorgeous to him, even with no makeup on and her hair, which was pinned up earlier, cascading messily down her back. She was wearing a pink robe tied tightly around her waist, not revealing what was underneath… yet.

She stopped and stared at the set up, “Oh my gosh… Carl this is beautiful.” She said with a huge grin.

“I just wanted to make up for my behavior today… I was completely out of line. But before we get to all that, let’s talk…”

She made her way under the covers and smiled up at him, “Do we have to?”

_I know that look…_

He turned on his side to face her, “Later my love… but for now… I need to apologize. This morning I was really stupid. I was just trying to genuinely make the new girls feel welcome because I know how hard it is to come in to a new place and not feel like part of the group.” She began to protest but he stopped her, “I found Elisa attractive, yes. She’s a pretty girl… but she’s nothing on you. I mean that with all of my heart. While we were on our date I only wanted to be with you… It was relaxing to get a massage but if you were there… I don’t even want to know what would have happened with those oils and hot rocks…” He shuddered at the thought. “But I think the worst part of today was when I got back and started talking about Jo… I honestly have no idea where that came from. I’m not attracted to her like that… my words came out all wrong and I’m sorry, I’m really truly sorry for how I acted today.”

She kissed him passionately before looking back at him, “Of course, babe. This is the sweetest apology anyone’s ever done for me.” She said before locking lips with him again.

She broke her kiss and looked at him sadly, “I have to tell you something… I wanted to tell you yesterday, but so much happened and I never really got a chance… and then we both fell straight asleep when we got in bed… then all the drama happened and I never really got a chance…”

“Slow down,” he said with a chuckle and stroked her head gently as she talked.

She nodded, smiling shakily, “When I got back to the villa… I realized my feelings for Bobby didn’t really go away. It was hard seeing him for the first time. I told him that I wanted you more, and I thought that would be the end of it. It was true though, my feelings for you are so much stronger than my feelings for him. But then Chelsea asked me who I would couple up with if I could couple up with anyone in the villa. Of course I said you, but she said I had to say someone that wasn’t you and I blurted out Bobby.” She sighed, “Then he pulled me up to the roof terrace to chat where he told me he wanted to be with me… I told him I did fancy him, but he lost his chance. I’m really happy with you… and he kept trying to kiss me, but I pulled away. Then he made this comment…” She felt tears well up, “And I left. But he followed me and I just… I kissed him. It only lasted a second but I got everything I needed to know in that kiss.”

Carl nodded, “and what was that?”

She looked up at him, “I realized how much I care for you. That you’re the only one I want comforting me in the bathroom at 2 in the afternoon when I’m crying like a complete goofball. I want you to make me breakfast and talk to me about computers and coding or anything else you love.” She smiled at him, “I really want to see where this can go.”

He kissed her, this time with more passion and urgency as those last few words ran through his brain.

_I don’t want her to doubt this ever again._

He broke the kiss and sat up, leaning his back against the bench behind him as he popped open the champagne and poured each of them a glass.

“To us,” he said simply, holding out his glass and clinking it against hers. She nodded and took a sip. He had his arm wrapped around her and she was relaxed against his chest. They both sat in silence, sipping champagne and eating the strawberries, just happy to be in each others company for the night. 

He was completely taken away by her beauty under the moonlight, but he could tell how exhausted she was. Today was a lot, between his antics and the drama from Rahim’s date, and he wanted to help her relax.

“Lay on your stomach, babe.”

She looked confused but obliged.

“Do you mind if I take off your robe?”

She nodded and he reached underneath her to undo the tie holding the robe together. Once he did that, he undressed the robe from her body, revealing her absolutely naked underneath him.

“You’re so… sexy” He said pressing a kiss against the back of her neck before straddling her.

He began massaging her, kneading and pressing into her back and shoulders, getting moans of pleasure in response.

“Carl, you don’t have to do this…” she barely moaned.

He lowered his head, pressing a kiss against her temple, and whispered, “I know, but you deserve it after today. Plus, it’s not fair that I got one and you didn’t. Just try to relax.”

He massaged her for a few minutes, trying not to get distracted by her perfect ass right below him. He worked her arms, shoulders, neck, and back before he could hear a light snore break out from underneath him.

Feeling pleased he crawled off of her, careful not to wake her, and laid beside her. She stirred next to him and cuddled closer, nuzzling her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a quick kiss on her head before drifting off to a deep sleep under the stars with the girl of his dreams.


End file.
